How NOT to Summon a Goblin Slayer
by Matt3265
Summary: A man who's devoted most of his life to slaying Goblins, is abruptly summoned to another world by two interesting individuals. Each with problems of their own, Goblin Slayer embarks on an adventure that will change his life forever. Nah, he's just gonna want to go and kill some goblins, but will this worlds' enemies be more than he can handle? Rated - M because it's Goblin Slayer!
1. Prologue: A New Fate

_Time to test the waters with this one~! I've had this one on my mind for a bit, but I want to see if it's a reasonable idea that everyone will like to see more of. For now, let's begin~!_

 _~ Matt3265_

 _ **Disclaimer: Both series, Goblin Slayer and How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, belong to their respective owners, and all "openings/endings" mentioned apply as well.**_

 _ **Also, there is no specific place in time which this story starts "Goblin Slayer"off from (anime episode or manga chapter), for anyone who wonders.**_

* * *

 **How Not to Summon a Goblin Slayer**

 **Prologue: A New Fate**

* * *

"Where are the _goblin_ quests?"

Inside the guild office, Goblin Slayer was slightly put off at the fact that there were no contracts for killing any goblins today. There usually were those kind of quests around since high-ranked adventures would never bother to deal with such a weak enemy as the goblin. Unknown to them, however, goblins' posed a huge threat to low-ranked adventures who were just starting out as beginners. They'd underestimate the goblins' to such an extent that only few of them make it out alive. The majority of them either die a painful, or end up _scarred_ for life. So, it was pretty unusual not to see any on the quest board.

"I came here to slay goblins," Goblin Slayer stated with mild frustration.

"S-Slayer-san,... please calm yourself," Priestess said with worry before turning to front desk, where Guild Girl stood. "Ma'm, are you sure there aren't any more goblin quests right now?"

"U-Unfortunately... no," Guild Girl answered with a sad frown. "There were a small group of bronze-ranked adventures that came in and accepted them. Honestly, I'm really thankful that they did... n-not that I don't appreciate your help Goblin Slayer!"

"I see," Goblin Slayer blankly said. There was never a time that he came to the guild office and not have any goblins' that needed slaying. This could very well be the only time which he might go a day without killing any goblins. He didn't want to accept that fact, but if those adventures knew what they were doing, they'd still be slain.

"S-Slayer-san?" Priestess asked with a frown before her eyes widen as she saw Goblin Slayer walk out the door without a single word said.

"I must say, it is strange to see other adventures get to the goblins' before he does," Guild girl stated with astonishment. "You think he'll be alright?"

A few seconds pass before Priestess looks back with a smile. "Don't worry, I'm sure Goblin Slayer-san deserves a break from all the goblins' he's slain. He honestly pushes himself way too hard, and that worries me." She then put's a hand to her heart, and lightly blushes with one last thought:

' _But I'll still wait for him, after all..._ '

* * *

' _No goblins... huh?_ '

With the sun now setting, Goblin Slayer walked along the dirt road that would lead him back home to the farm, where Cow Girl and her uncle resided in. It still pained him that he'd have to go home without any goblins' to add to his daily kill count, but there'd still be another day.

' _Even if it's not today, I swear... I'll kill them all._ ' He thought with mild anger. ' _Every... last... one of them!_ '

 ***FLASH!**

"Hmm?" Suddenly, light had surrounded him and left only white in his vision. "What's going on? A spell of some kind?" The light continued on for a brief moment before subsiding for him to see...

 ***Kiss~!**

...a busty elf, and a... cat girl... who both attempted to kiss him, but due to his helmet being in the way they only kissed cold, dirty metal. Both of them reeled back and spat on the floor of the tower in disgust.

"I-Ick! Oh come on, how am I supposed to complete the enslavement ritual now?!" Cat Girl said in annoyance.

"Gah~!" The elf, who was also annoyed, flailed her arms around with a frown. "I finally summon a monster, and yet it's covered in armor! This just sucks~!"

"Um,... first of all, you're not the one that summoned him," Cat Girl stated. "I was."

"Nuh uh~!" Elf Girl exclaimed with a raised finger. "I did, because I did everything that I was supposed to, and I was the one that suggested we'd come to _Star Fall Tower_ in the first place."

"No, I'm the one who summoned him!" Cat Girl exclaimed in anger.

"You're wrong and you know it!" Elf Girl exclaimed as well. "I summoned him!"

"No, me!" Cat Girl yelled.

"No, me!" Elf Girl yelled.

"..." Goblin Slayer sat silent as the two girls continued to banter on who summoned who, to which he was a bit confused, but payed no mind to it. A minute passes before he stood up and spoke. "Excuse me."

Both the girls quickly turned and looked at him in complete shock, unexpected that the summon would speak. "Did he just talk?!" Cat Girl asked.

"He totally did!" Elf Girl exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Both blinked for a moment before Cat Girl answered. "Umm, it's Rem. Besides that, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"Could you take off your helmet?"

"No."

"W-Wha-, why not?!" Elf Girl asked.

"I just can't," Goblin Slayer bluntly stated.

"No, no, NO!" Rem repeated in anger. "I can't complete the enslavement ritual unless the kiss has skin contact!"

"What ritual?"

"The one where _I_ summoned you, you dummy!" Elf Girl stated in annoyance. "I'm your master, so I order you to take it off!"

"Excuse me?!" Rem said as she turned to Elf Girl. "I'm his master, so why don't you back off?!"

"You wanna go, _shortcake_?!" Elf Girl threatened.

"TRY ME, _THUNDER TITS_!"

Elf Girl covered her chest. "*GASP~, YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE?!"

"..." Goblin Slayer stood in silence once more as the girls continued their pointless bickering. Taking a moment to look around, he spotted a stair case, which supposedly led to up on the tower. ' _This is pointless_.'

"THAT'S IT, I'M GONNA- huh?" Rem blinked while looking to her left.

"What wrong, cat got your- hmm?" Elf Girl smugly asked before also blinking from where Rem was looking. "W-Wait a minute... w-where'd he go?"

Rem gritted her teeth and turned back to Elf Girl in anger. "You idiot, this is all your fault!"

"MY FAULT?! You were the one that insulted my chest!"

Rem immediately ran towards the staircase. "Look, we don't have time for this! Come on, we can't let him get away!"

Elf Girl pouted in anger before complying. "F-Fine, but he's mine!"

* * *

~ TV Version – [ DeCIDE _by SUMMONERS 2+_ ]

* * *

' _Hmm..._ '

Goblin Slayer continued his trek through the grass plains, unknown of where he was actually going. There were thoughts that lingered in his mind, such as: _What is this place? How'd I get here? Summon?_ , but those were only minor because there was only one thought that had priority over the others _. 'I wonder if they're any goblins around._ '

"Hold it!"

At the voice, Goblin Slayer turned around spotting Rem and Elf Girl running right up to him. "What?"

"Don't just run off like that and not say anything!" Elf Girl exclaimed.

"Sorry," Goblin Slayer bluntly apologized.

"It's alright," Rem said. "Now, I'll say this again. Take. Off. Your. Helmet. Now." Goblin Slayer stared for about a few second before turning and continuing on his way. "H-Hey, I thought she told you not to leave?!" She turned towards Elf Girl. "Shera, do something!"

"Fine, I get it!" The girl who was named _Shera_ exclaimed before she brought out her bow and readied an arrow pointed directly at Goblin Slayer! "This'll teach you not to ignore us you jerk!"

 ***FWOOSH!**

 ***CLANK!**

Shera blinked. "Eh... w-what just happened?" She now saw that her summon was standing still while facing them.

Rem also blinked in confusion. "I-I don't know, but-"

"Enough," Goblin Slayer stated with anger as his right eye began to intensely glow blood red.

 ***DOOM MUSIC INTENSIFIES**

Both Rem and Shera shuddered as he slowly began walking towards the two, while a red trail followed along his eye. "S-Shera... d-don't just stand there, again!"

"A-Ah, r-r-right," Shera said while readying another arrow. "I-I order you to stop!"

 ***FWOOSH!**

 ***CLANK!**

"N-No..., way," Shera said while she began sweating bullets in fear. This was because of the fact that her summon had just deflected her arrow with only his sword.!

* **CRACK!**

Goblin Slayer then stepped on and broke the arrow in half as he slowly continued making his way towards them.

"N-No, I won't give up until I finish this ritual!" Rem exclaimed before taking out one of her summoning crystals.

 ***BREAK!**

With her crystal now glowing, a small wind storm swirled beside her before it revealed to be a large black snake with very small horns, as well as four eyes. "Stop him Shadow Snake!" The Shadow Snake immediately charged towards Goblin Slayer, ready to constrict him!

 ***FWOOSH! … *PIERCE!**

Unfortunately, Goblin Slayer was prepared as he had precisely threw his sword and pierced the snakes' head!

Rem looked on in horror as her Shadow Snake dissipated into black mist and returned to her crystal. "T-This can't be happening." Rem then slumped to the ground and stared to have tears forming in her eyes.

"REM~, I DON'T WANNA DIE~!" Shera cried out in fear with tears pouring from her eyes before she hugged Rem.

"W-Who... are you?" Rem asked with teary eyes.

Goblin Slayer soon picked back up his sword and now stood right in front of them. To Rems' question, there were only two words that he said:

 ***DOOM MUSIC STOPS**

"Goblin Slayer."

* * *

 **Chapter End**

* * *

Play TV Version – [ _Gin no Kesei_ , by _Soraru_ ]

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Goblin Slayer Act**


	2. Chapter 1: The Goblin Slayer Act

_Sorry if it's been awhile, and that's because of this: It starts with a "C" and rhymes with lodge. But still, wow... just wow you guys... I never thought this one would get reception this quick! Thank you all, so far, with all the follows, favorites, and reviews~! So, as not to keep you all waiting any longer, I bring you the start of this grand journey~! It's going to be a tough ride, so I hope you all stick around, and enjoy~!_

 _~Matt3265_

 _ **Disclaimer: Both series, Goblin Slayer and How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, belong to their respective owners, and all "openings/endings" mentioned apply as well.**_

* * *

 **How Not to Summon a Goblin Slayer**

 **Chapter 1: The Goblin Slayer Act**

* * *

"T-This can't be happening."

"REM~, I DON'T WANNA DIE~!"

Both Shera and Rem, at the moment, were scared shitless with the former hugging the latter. A moment ago, the both of them had tried to stop the _summon_ from leaving them, but that had not turned out the way they expected it to. From having Shera's arrows being deflected, and to having Rems' Shadow Snake be defeated with just a single throw of a short sword to its' forehead.

With the _summon_ now standing in front of them menacingly with it's glimmering blood-red eye and sword in hand, the two girls were sure that they were dead! However, without thinking, Rem had asked one desperate question while tears flown from her eyelids:

"W-Who... are you?"

A knight, ...no.

A hero, ...still no.

The man standing before them was, as he says, is...!

"Goblin Slayer."

* * *

 _ **Thus... a new fate has been decided for this man, and his new story begins...**_

 _ **This mortal, one that knows the true meaning of suffering, will reap this world of the 'goblins' that infest it.**_

 _ **For he, is Goblin Slayer... and anyone who stands in his new path to salvation...**_

 _ **...will answer to him, or be slain!**_

* * *

~ TV Version – [ DeCIDE _by SUMMONERS 2+_ ]

* * *

' _G-Goblin... Slayer...?_ '

The thought echoed through Shera and Rems' head as the wind blew around the grass fields, and both of them still were looking in fear at the being known as Goblin Slayer. His haunting gaze kept both girls in place, leaving them completely helpless to what he would say next...

"Are you two alright?" Goblin Slayer blankly asked while his right eye went back to normal, and while he sheathed his sword.

In an instant, blinks of confusion appear on the girls' faces. This man looked liked he was about to slaughter an entire village, but suddenly started acting... polite?

' _What's up with this guy?_ ' Rem thought before she felt Shera letting go of her.

"Are you trying to kill us?!" Shera angrily exclaimed after having instantly stood up.

"No," Goblin Slayer blankly responded.

Rem blinked a few more times before she too stood up in annoyance. "If that's so, then why'd you kill my Shadow Snake?!"

"Self defense," Goblin Slayer blankly responded, once again. "Your friend also tried shooting an arrow at me."

"W-Well that's because I didn't want you to leave!" Shera nervously exclaimed. "I..." Shera quickly looked back to see Rem glaring daggers at her, and to which coughed into her hand. "I-I mean, ... **we** summoned you. So you need to stay with us, alright?"

"Okay," says Goblin Slayer with another blank response. "But, only I have one question in return for following you two."

"W-What's that?" Rem nervously asked.

"Are there any _goblins_ around?" Goblin Slayer asked with a slight angered tone.

"G-Goblins?" Rem blinked.

"What are you talking about?" Shera blinked as well. "Is that some sort of... quest monster or something?"

"Yes," he immediately said. "It's important that I'm aware of their presence, so that I may slay them."

"Sorry, but I'm not too sure I've heard of a quest that involved these 'goblins' you speak of," Rem replied with a hand to her chin. "What even is a 'goblin'?"

Goblin Slayers' hands quickly turned into fists before he turned around. "Nothing. Let's go." With that, Goblin Slayer walked away once again.

"H-Hey, you need to follow us!" Shera exclaimed while she and Rem ran up to the front of Goblin Slayer.

"We're going to the city, but you don't know where you're going." Rem stated. "So just stop doing that already, and follow us already."

"Alright," Goblin Slayer blankly said as they all began walking, with him at the rear.

However, Shera quickly stopped and turned around with a smile. "Oh my god, rude~! I haven't even told you my name yet!"

"Shera, yes?" Goblin Slayer said.

Shera's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh, but how'd you-?!"

"I said it before you shot your first arrow at him, dumbass," Rem stated with annoyance. "And besides, now's not the time to be making friends."

"Come on~, we need to _properly_ introduce ourselves!" Shera exclaimed. "Not half-assed, _dumbass_ ~!" Having shut Rems' mouth closed, Shera excitingly turned back towards Goblin Slayer while her 'assets' bounced up and down. "My name is Shera L. Greenwood! I would love to become an adventurer someday, because reasons! It's nice to meet you!"

Goblin Slayer nodded before turning to look at Rem. "I'm Rem Galleu. Thanks for joining me today. I'm still proving my strength as an adventurer." Rem looked down before continuing. "So please lend me your strength for our journey, blah, blah, blah."

As Goblin Slayer nodded once more, Shera pumped her first into air in joy. "This Goblin Slayer guy must be worth a hundred men~! I bet nobody has ever had a talking summon befo- HEY!" She angrily looked to see Goblin Slayer, once again, moving ahead without them. "I keep telling you not go without me! I'm the one who summoned you, Goblin Slayer, so stop ignoring me~!"

"You?!" Rem annoyingly exclaimed. "I summoned him!"

Goblin Slayer, immediately, stopped for a moment while he listened to them argue at what he considered _pointless_.

"No you didn't!"

"YES I DID!"

"NO, I DID!"

"Quiet," Goblin Slayer angrily said while his eye glimmered again. Both Shera and Rem sweat dropped before the glimmer faded just as quickly as it appeared. "We're going to the city, so let's go."

"A-Ah that's right, the city!" Shera happily exclaimed before following Goblin Slayer. "Yay~! Now that I have you, I can finally register at the Adventurer's Guild!"

While Shera happily hummed to herself, Goblin Slayer stared forward with new thoughts having entered his mind. ' _No... goblins. They both say that they're adventurers (or one of them wants to be), but have never heard of goblins? No, that's impossible... that's bullshit!_ '

His fist once again shook at the thought of the missing presence of goblins. Killing goblins was everything that he stood for! If there's no goblins, then why the hell is he even here in the first place?! That answer is something he's still unsure of, but for now, he does have one thought:

' _There's something going here, ...and it might have to do with this so called_ _ **summoning**_ _._ '

* * *

"Ok, we're here. This is the inn."

After making a good bit of distance, Goblin Slayer and the girls had made their way to the city, that they called _Faltra City_. Before having reached the inn, (were he was looking at now) Goblin Slayer noticed that the local populace almost entirely consisted of elves and cat people. It seemed extremely odd that there weren't many humans around, as to what he's used to. ' _This is getting more and more odd by the minute._ ' Following behind Shera and Rem, they all enter the front of the inn, and are greeted by...

"Good afternoon~! Welcome to the Piece of Mind Inn~! My name is May, Nya~!"

...a cat ...maid? Still, Goblin Slayer only stared with the usual blank expression. Well, blank in a sense that his helmet was still on, so no expression was seen anyway.

"You, ok?" Rem asked.

"We're all staying here," Shera stated. "So... they kinda need your info."

"Of course," Goblin Slayer blankly said.

Shera then turned back to the front desk."W-Well anyways, can you just put me and him in the same room? I kinda don't have the money for an extra one~."

"She's obviously quite cheap," Rem stated. "Anyways, Goblin Slayer is going to stay with me."

Shera looked angrily at Rem at her suggestion. "What?! How is that even fair?!"

Rem did the same. "Cause, for the ninth time, I summoned him. He has to stay with his master."

"Umm, ...you can always tear each other apart outside?" May said while trying to maintain her composure.

But Sera kept going and going. "Gah~, you're so full of lies, that's for sure!

Rem kept going and going as well. "Bitch! I own him!"

"I SUMMONED HIM!"

"NO I DID!"

"YOU DID NO-!"

 ***BANG!**

"QUIET!," Goblin Slayer angrily yelled after he had smashed his hand against the wall, having startled Shera, Rem, and surprisingly... May!

She was just about to tell the girls that she'd throw them outside if they didn't stop their loud and obnoxious arguing, but this armored fellow had just beaten her to the punch. ' _T-This guy's, ...scary ...even for me._ '

"Excuse me, ma'm," Goblin called out while walking up to the front desk.

"O-Oh, sorry, nya~!" May nervously apologized before regaining her composed smile. "Y-Your with these girls, right?"

"Yes."

"W-W-Well, ...with the amount of payment the elf showed me, you can only afford to have a single room. So, I'm sorry but-"

"That's not an issue."

* **PLUMP!**

May, Shera, and Rem gasped with widens eyes while staring at the heavy bag of gold coins that Goblin Slayer had just placed down.

"Three rooms, and you can keep the rest," Goblin Slayer stated before heading up the stairs that would lead them to their _own_ separate rooms!

"O-O-Okay...," May whispered while continuing to stare down the large bag of money.

"Why the fuck didn't Goblin Slayer tell us that he had that much money?!" Rem exclaimed.

"How should I know?!" Shera exclaimed.

Rem sighed before putting her hands to her hips. "Well, on the bright side... I'd rather almost be thrown out then having to share a room with you. So, I guess this works."

"I-I mean yeah, I don't know how... but I'm not complaining! Later, pussy~!" Shera happily skidded up the stairs, longing for a room all to herself.

"THE FUCK YOU'D JUST CALL ME?!" Rem yelled, immediately chasing after her.

Now all by herself at the front desk, May breathed out a sigh a relief. "I'm so glad that he broke those girls up, not to mention this whole bag of money! This is enough to last them almost a year, nya~!" Being the cat person she is, May snuggled on the bag in her arms. In spite of this, she had this one thought that just crossed her mind:

' _Was that guy named... Gob... lin... Slayer?_ '

* * *

"Let's see if I can recap what just transpired..."

Now in a separate room of the inn, Goblin Slayer sat at the edge of the bed while complying his thoughts out loud. "First, a strange light that was no doubt magic, and by what they keep telling me they're the ones who brought me here with that magic."

Opening up his second finger he now held his hand up with two fingers. "Second, the both of them constantly refer to me as a _summon_ , so they assume that I'm now they're _property_ , but Rem said that the _kiss_ had to be skin contact. So, if either one had kissed me without my helmet on then something might have happened."

Finally brining up a third finger, he continued. "And third, those two know next to nothing on what a goblin is, and this town also has less humans residing it. If I were to make a guess, this place is something entirely different from where I'm from. Like it's... a _different world_." His hand then immediately formed a fist while it shook in anger. "Then that means... if I'm not _there_ , those fucking goblins will-!"

 ***KNOCK, KNOCK!**

"Come in," Goblin Slayer said with a flat tone, his anger having immediately died down. He stood up and turned to the door, with it opening for him to see...

"Pardon me, but are you the one these two refer to as _Goblin Slayer_?"

A purple haired mage, to which he almost would've mistaken to be Witch from the guild office if she'd worn a witch hat. Not only were Ram and Shera also with her, two hooded monks were also present with one of them having a look of disgust on his face.

"Yes," Goblin Slayer responded.

"Well, as I've told Rem and Shera, this is the first time we've actually met," the mage stated. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Celestine Baudelaire."

"She's the head of the Mages Association!" Shera exclaimed to her summon. "For real, I couldn't believe it myself!"

"I see," Goblin Slayer blankly said. "Why are you here then, Ms. Baudelaire?"

"Celes is fine," Celestine corrected. "I'm here because I have some business to settle with Rem. However, I have a feeling there's a fascinating story going on with you and the girls."

"How so?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Why don't we discuss it over dinner, Mr. Goblin Slayer," the head mage requested. "Of course, it'd be on me."

"What, seriously?!" Shera exclaimed in happiness. "Oh my goodness, thank you~! I'm so hungry I could _literally_ eat a horse!"

"That's just gross," Rem stated with disgust toward Shera's statement.

"That's fine," Goblin Slayer blankly stated before having one thought on his mind:

' _Time to get some answers..._ '

* * *

 ***BOING~!**

"I love food...!"

 ***BOUNCE~!**

"...food loves me...!"

 ***JIGGLE~!**

"...stuffing my face makes me so happy~!"

With everyone now currently at the inn's dining hall seated a separate wooden table, Shera had instantly began gorging herself to no end. If you count a _whole_ sausage stuffed directly into her mouth (fork and knife in-hand) at the moment, it definitely looked liked the woman was _thankful_ for the meal.

"Mmmn~, tish ish sho goad~!" Shera happily exclaimed while the sausage was still in her mouth before gulping it all in one go! "Ah~! Oh this too, *slurp~! This stew's really good! Have you tried any yet, Goblin Slayer? You totally should!"

"Sure," Goblin Slayer blankly replied before calmly eating a spoonful of it from the small, bottom gap of his helmet, which allowed him to eat with it still on. "It's good."

The head mage coughed into her hand before speaking. "While I'm glad you're enjoying the food, let's get down to business. First, I'd like to know who you _really_ are."

"Goblin Slayer," the man in question answered.

"I'm sorry, I should've been more specific. What's your _name_?"

"Goblin Slayer."

The mage slightly sweat dropped before continuing. "I know that, but that's just a title you are called by, isn't it?"

"No, I _am_ Goblin Slayer," Goblin Slayer re-stated. "That's who I am, and nothing more."

"O-Ok..., so you must be an adventurer then?"

"Correct."

"Ok,... and you slay...?"

"Goblins."

"Gob...lins, and those are...?"

Goblin Slayer's hands then formed into fists while they were both lain on the table. "Where I come from, Goblins are vile, horrid, and disgusting creatures that raid livestock and _rape_ women."

Celstine, Shera, and Rem widened their eyes at the idea of such a creature existing, before one of her monks spoke up. "Watch your mouth! How dare you say such vile nonsense in front of lady Baudelaire?! I'd advise you to show some restrain!"

"No," Goblin Slayer said with a more angered tone, causing the monk to step back a bit in fear. "It's the truth and nothing else."

"Still, that was a bit much," Celstine said. "I'm not sure if that kind of creature exists, to my knowledge, but I'm at least grateful that something _that_ dangerous isn't roaming around."

Goblin Slayer simply nodded before resuming with the consumption of his stew. ' _So... there really aren't any goblins in this place. How disappointing..._ '

"So umm...," Rem shyly voiced out. "I don't wanna go to the Mages Association..., and... the whole bodyguard thing creeps me out..."

"Hey, Rem," Celestine said with a stern tone. "Look at my face. This is the face of someone desperately trying to help you, and you're spitting in it. You're very important to the future of our world."

"I get it and appreciate the consideration..., it's just... I truly believe that I can protect myself."

"Right...," Celestine voiced in concern before rising up from her seat. "Well, I suppose there's nothing more to say then."

"Yes..., thank you," Rem silently voiced for one last time.

"Goodnight then," the head mage said before leaving with the two monks, but not before one of them eyed Goblin Slayer with an angered face.

"Rem," Goblin Slayer voiced towards the girl in question.

"Y-Yes?" Rem questioned.

"I need to talk with you... _privately_."

"W-What? No, I don't want to- AH!" Rem however couldn't finish when Goblin had picked up and slung her across his right shoulder!

"Let's go."

"W-WHY?!"

"W-Where are you- e-eh...?!" Shera asked with fear building up as she looked at the now shimmering blood-red eye from Goblin Slayer's helmet. "N-Never mind! You two have fun, and I'll just be here stuffing my face..." Shera then immediately did so by consuming some bread while sweat dropped from her face at a fast pace.

"Don't just sit there you stupid elf, save me!" Rem exclaimed before Goblin Slayer made his way to his own inn room.

 _(One time skip later...)_

With both Goblin Slayer and Rem inside, the cat-girl sat sheepishly on the bed. She couldn't know what this guy wanted, so nervously waited for the inevitable.

"So, I'll ask you this...," Goblin Slayer began.

"What? That you want to know my _secret_?" Before being interrupted by Rem. "Well, forget it. I'm not telling you."

"That wasn't what I going to ask."

Rem seemed surprised to hear that. "O-Oh, well that's... umm. F-Forget I said anything..., so what did you _really_ want to ask?"

"Yes," Goblin Slayer responded before continuing. "There isn't any creature that you know of that is a _goblin_ , yes?"

"Well, yeah. Never in my lifetime would I have wanted be known of a creature so vile..., ick!"

"I see. Next, why am I here?"

Startled by the abrupt question, Rem straightened herself before answering. "That's because _I_ summoned you."

"That is...?"

"That's because I tried my luck at Star Fall Tower. Using a rare summoning crystal, I was able to conjure you up, and now here you are. However, since you still, admittedly, refuse to let me finish the ritual, you're still without a master. Plus, there's no way I'm going to let that stupid elf get to you before I do-!"

 ***BASH!**

Goblin Slayer abruptly smashed his hand against the wall once more, startling Rem to a certain degree. "G-Goblin Slayer, w-what is- AH!" Before she could question him, the cat-girl was harshly raised into the air by her neck. "G-Gah, w-what... are yo-!"

"You brought me here, correct?" Goblin Slayer asked with his angered tone slowly rising, and his eye glowing more intensely than before. "I'm here because of you and that elf, correct?!" He tightened his grip around the girls neck, causing her to visibly choke. "I can no longer slay the goblins of my world because of you, CORRECT?!"

"Y...ye... y-yes-?"

 ***FWOOSH!**

 ***BAM!**

"AH!" Rem groveled to the floor while holding her pained neck after Goblin Slayer had threw her at the wall!

"You brought me to this world, so it'd be advised that you bring me back... Rem!" Goblin Slayer ordered with anger clear in his voice.

"B-But... *sniff... I-I-I... *sob... can't-!" Rem was clearly shaken up Goblin Slayer's violent outburst.

Soon, his glimmering eye slowly faded as he looked at her in sorrow. "Sorry." Goblin Slayer shouldn't be hurting others, he should be doing that to the goblins. "I... didn't mean too..." But what's there to do if there are no goblins to begin with.

Slaying goblins was what he's come to know in life, and that was he'd had stood by. He needed to get revenge for what they did. To his mother... his sister... and his entire village. Those were who he had sworn to avenge, and had needed to kill every single one of them.

This world though, had no such creatures to speak of. But if that was so, what did the adventurers of this world have to face? Goblin Slayer would have to know at some point, but for now he immediately remembered something.

"Rem, I have one last question."

"*sniff, w-what?" Rem asked with teary eyes.

"I was brought here by a rare crystal, yes?"

"I-I mean... yeah, ...so what?"

"Do you have another one?"

"Y-Yes... but-"

"Give it to me. Now."

Rem shuddered before fiddling with her pockets and soon presenting a small gray crystal. "H-Here."

"Thanks," Goblin Slayer said before taking the crystal, and exiting the door. He then saw Shera stop right in front of him before he could go towards the stairs.

"Ah, Goblin Slayer! I heard a noise, was everything alright in there?" Shera worryingly asked.

"Yes," Goblin Slayer blankly responded before walking past the elf, who had a confused look on her face. He needed to get to a place, and that place would be...

"Star Fall Tower."

* * *

' _Goblin Slayer-san..._ '

Walking through the town square at night, Priestess had a sad look present on her face. This might have been due to the fact that Goblin Slayer never showed up once at the Guild Office all day, and that was concerning her. There were plenty of goblin hunting quests on the quest board for that day, so surely he would've came after that ordeal from yesterday.

Priestess would have soon left if it weren't for High Elf Archer and her other party members, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest, having her tag along on a quest. High Elf Archer did ask her were Orcbolg was, and she said she didn't know. High Elf Archer soon insisted that they'd do it without him, and she did accept. Still, Priestess continued wondering on where Goblin Slayer could be...

The quest in question was finding and killing a runaway goblin that was attacking children at random in the alleyways of the city. The prospect of that pained Priestess, but a job was a job. It took up a good chunk of time to find the goblin, but once they did the goblin started using smoke bombs while trying to get away. A chase soon ensued and after about an hour chasing and losing track over and over again, the final blow was made by High Elf Archer with a precise arrow to the head.

Back to the present, Priestess walked with the thought of getting back to her temple for the time being. A good nights sleep would surely be good for her, and Goblin Slayer should be back tomorrow, right? However, her mind kept having thoughts on Goblin Slayer's absence.

' _He's not the type of person that'd just skip a day on killing goblins. That's not the Goblin Slayer that I know... and... l-lo...n-no stop it! I shouldn't be having those thoughts about him!_ ' Priestess put both of her hands on her cheeks and swung her head from left to right in slight embarrassment. A minute passes before her mind is cleared, and she soon sighs.

"Goblin Slayer-san..., just where could you be?" She soon looks up only to be interrupted by a blinding light! "E-Eh~! W-What's going on?! Is someone using _Holy Light_ on me?!" The light continues before it subsides, allowing her to see... "Eh, umm... G-Goblin Slayer-san?"

"It worked... somewhat... ," Goblin Slayer silently muttered to himself.

"W-Wait, why are we up on a tower? What is this pla- EH?!" Priestess was soon silenced as Goblin Slayer had pulled her into his arms for a hug! "W-W-W-What?! G-G-Goblin Slayer-san?!"

"If I can't go back to my world, then I'm at least glad that I have someone that won't be harmed by those damned goblins."

Priestess blinked in confusion at his words. "U-Umm... what are you talking about, Goblin Slayer-san?"

"Sorry," Goblin Slayer apologized while breaking himself from the hug. "I should explain."

 _(Another explanation later...)_

"I-I... see," Priestess was taking in a lot of information that he had just told her. "That's why you weren't around at the Guild Office."

"Ah, you were waiting for me," Goblin Slayer blankly said. "Sorry."

"N-No, it's fine. I was able to do a goblin quest with High Elf Archer and the others, but that was before you brought me here."

"I see."

"Umm... Goblin Slayer-san? How exactly were you able to bring me here in the first place?"

"This," Goblin Slayer said while holding up the small gray crystal Rem gave him. "My initial intent was to use this crystal to get back home, but that turned out false."

"Wha-, that's so mean Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess exclaimed while pouting before eyeing the crystal in wonder. "May I see it?"

"Here."

Now holding the crystal, Priestess could feel that it once held a large amount of foreign magic. "T-This crystal... where'd you get this?"

"Rem."

"Oh, the cat girl you told me about. I see now..., well... whatever the case may be, I think I might know of a way to take us back home."

"You do?" Goblin Slayer said with slight surprise.

"W-Well... kinda. In my studies of miracles from my temple, there's been one that I have yet to fully master, and that miracle is called _Divine Restoration_."

"Alright, what do we need?"

"W-W-Well, I haven't exactly been successful with the spell, and that's because it only works if given a catalyst that contains a significant portion of magic. Right now, this crystal has already had its magic used up and is just a hollow shell at the moment."

"So it needs to be filled with magic to work?" Goblin Slayer asked.

Priestess looked down before answering. "Technically yes, but for a spell to cross over back to our world would be something only the gods could manage. We would need to have a massive quantity of magic on par with them stored in this crystal for it to work." Priestess looked back up to Goblin Slayer with a sad smile while giving him back the crystal. "Sorry to get your hopes up, Goblin Slayer-san."

"You're fine," Goblin Slayer blankly stated while storing the crystal to his side before turning around and walking to the staircase. "Come on, we need to get back to the city."

"O-Ok, Goblin Slayer-san," Priestess said while holding her magic rod close to her. As she followed him down the spiral staircase, she silently prayed:

' _O merciful Earth Mother, please provide us protection as we step into this unknown world._ '

* * *

"*Sigh~, I'm exhausted!"

After having traveled a great distance from the grasslands and to Faltra City, both Priestess and Goblin Slayer sat on the edge of a water well with the latter catching her breath.

"You alright?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Y-Yes, just a bit out of breath," Priestess responded before pouting toward the slayer. "You didn't tell me Faltra City was this far!"

"Sorry."

"There you go again with those small responses! At least try a bit harder to not always say things like, " _Sorry, I see,_ " or others."

"I'll try," Goblin Slayer blankly said before looking down with his fists tightening.

Instantly, the mage looked at him with a frown. "G-Goblin Slayer-san, please don't be mad. I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not mad at you..., it's those girls."

Priestess blinked. "You mean Shera and Rem right, t-the ones who brought you here? What are they like?"

"They bicker at every turn and treat me like I'm some sort of slave. Yeah, those two are the ones responsible for taking me away from slaying goblins! Grragh~! Just what am I supposed to do now?!"

Goblin Slayer's eye started flaring up again that made the mage flinch in fear. "G-Goblin Slayer-san, calm down... p-please." ' _W-What should I do? Ah, I know!_ ' Priestess quickly put a hand onto his, causing him to turn towards her. "Goblin Slayer-san, that's enough. You can't just get mad at them for only those reasons."

"Then what?" Goblin Slayer angrily asked.

Priestess flinched a small bit before continuing. "W-Well, they might seem to be annoying at first, but I think that deep down, those two might have a lot on their shoulders. It's only a guess, but that's what I truly think!" Priestess gave him smile while removing her hand. "So please, at least give them a chance. Ok?"

Goblin Slayer looked down for about a few seconds before heavily sighing. "Sure, I'll give them a chance."

"That's the spirit!" Priestess happily exclaimed.

"How's it going, goblin face?!"

Both startled, mainly Priestess, the both turned to their left to see the _one monk_ , and others with alcohol in their possession. Plus, they looked to be drunk out of their minds.

"I remember you from earlier, but who's that chick?!"

"U-Um, I'm- huh?" Priestess began before being shielded by Goblin Slayer.

"Yes," Goblin Slayer blankly responded. "What are you here for?"

"Oh I just came to tell you that there are laws I just made about slayers being out at night," the monk said before turning to the others. "Can't be trusted, am I right?!" They all started laughing causing Priestess to shake a small bit at their drunken laughter. "Oh no, are you scared now little miss?!"

"I think we're done now, come on Priestess," Goblin Slayer stated before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Y-Yes!" Priestess quickly responded while following behind.

The monk looked angrily at Goblin Slayer before throwing his bottle of alcohol right at him! "Grr~, don't ignore us!"

* **SHATTER~!**

The bottle crashed against his helmet, having broken into pieces, and with it having immediately startled Priestess. "Ah~, Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess looked toward the monks in slight anger. "You jerk! Why did you just throw a liquor bottle at him?! Aren't you monks of the church?!"

"I am not a jerk. I am Galluk, and I will not overlook your rude attitude!" the monk named _Galluk_ angrily yelled startling Priestess once again. "I'm close to the head of the mages association in rank, but you're not! Your just some trash wannabe mage, and no-one even wants you here!"

Priestess's eyes widened before Goblin Slayer stood in front of her once more. "Goblin... Slayer-san?"

"That's enough, you idiots," Goblin Slayer angrily stated.

Galluk was startled for a small bit before he menacingly smiled. "Hmph, from the moment I saw you, I didn't like you or that blank look from your face!"

Priestess gasped after seeing the monk having brought out a crystal and thrown it to the ground. The moment it shattered, a strong gust of wind blew that almost blasted her away. However, she felt Goblin Slayer hold her hand, preventing her from being blown by the wind.

"Hahaha~! Looks like you two need an attitude adjustment!" Galluk happily exclaimed, while the wind storm began to die down. "Start begging for your lives to save us all some time! Meet my most powerful summon! There won't be ashes of you left!"

From inside the wind storm, Priestess saw orange eyes glimmer and gasped in fear. "N-No..., it couldn't be!"

" **COME FORTH, SALAMANDER~!"**

Priestess almost wet herself (but she didn't) as she looked in fear at the massive monstrosity that was almost as big as a _Goblin Champion_! Red scales, along with small lines of molten lava trailing its tough skin and face, adorned the beast. This wasn't just a salamander, it looked more akin to a short headed and wingless dragon!

 ***GRRAAAAAAARGH!**

"No way, you brought that into the city?!" One of the other monks asked fearfully.

"Yeah, so what?!" Gelluk yelled before turning back to the two. "That thing is a level thirty salamander! If you two apologize, I'll let you go with maybe a burn! Not saying those attacks are powerful enough to kill the both of you anyway though!" The giant lizard immediately began charging up its flames that started flaring through its whole body, almost ready to burn them to smithereens!

"N-N-No..., I-I... I-I-I... I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Priestess stuttered in place, fear written all over her while silently whispering to herself. ' _O merciful Earth Mother, in gods name protect me!_ '

"Priestess!" Goblin Slayer angrily yelled, sword and shield in hand, snapping Priestess out of her fearful stutter.

"H-Huh?!" Priestess blinked in a mix of fear and surprise.

"Do it."

 ***CHOIR MUSIC INTENSIFIES**

Priestess blinked once more before just remembering that she could use miracles. "Ah, right!" Quickly running up front, Priestess held her rod high with an serious expression and began chanting:

" _O merciful Earth Mother..., please protect us, the weak, with the powers of the earth._ "

Once the top of her rod started glimmering, the salamander, with flames surrounding its' body, leaned it's head back breathed it's flames!

 ***FWOOSH~!**

" **Protection~!"**

At her command, a barrier of holy light stood in place and immediately took the flame head on! Priestess flinched a bit at the pressure the flame was causing, but then looked in surprise that her barrier wasn't cracking in the slightest. ' _It's holding surprisingly... good?'_

 ***BOOM~!**

After the flame exploded and dissipated into a sea of fire, Priestess found that her barrier was still up despite the force it had just taken. ' _Kinda strange that attack didn't do much..._ '

"What have you done you fool?!" One of the monks asked.

Galluk menacingly laughed before answering. "Shut up! I gave them the punishment they deserved!" He continued having a sinister smile on his faced until he gaped at the barrier in disbelief. "Wha-... roast their asses salamander!"

 ***FWOOSH~!**

The monsters flames once again shot out, but continued to be deflected by Priestess's miracle. "Kill them! KILL THEM! BURN THOSE BASTARDS TO A FUCKING CRISP!"

"Priestess," Goblin Slayer said.

"Y-Yes?" Priestess asked while still maintaining the barrier.

"I have a plan." Goblin Slayer stated before bringing out a small sack.

"T-Thats-!"

"Yes, it's wheat powder. The moment that things' flames die down, I'm going to chug this right at it."

Understanding what the rest of his plan entailed, Priestess nodded. "Yes!"

In only a few seconds, the salamander's flames died down which indicated Goblin Slayer that it was time to- "Go!"

Galluk looked in shock as Goblin Slayer ran through the barrier while holding a sack. "Salamander, kill that bastard!"

 ***GRRARGH!**

 ***SWIPE!**

 ***RIP~!**

In a quick motion, Goblin Slayer hurled the sack into the air before the beast swipe with its' claws. In turn, its' claws burst the sack open with white powder now surrounding it.

"Now!" Goblin Slayer yelled while running back behind the barrier.

"Right!" Priestess exclaimed while preparing to chant the miracle once more.

"Grrgh~, burn them~!" The monk angrily ordered.

" _O merciful Earth Mother, please protect us, the weak, with the powers of the earth._ "

"DIE~!"

 ***FWO-!**

" **PROTECTION~!"**

 ***BOOOOOOOOOOM~!**

 ***ROOOOOOAAAR~!**

Priestess struggled to stand in place as a massive explosive went off right in front of her. Her barrier soon began to crack while the monsters' dying screams could be heard.

 ***CRACK!**

 ***CHOIR MUSIC STOPS**

Her miracle soon died out, and with that the explosion as well. In the surrounding dust, the salamander lain while having scars ridded across its' body. Galluk and the other monks were by a tree, having been blasted away, and looking in fear at what just transpired.

"How... and why?" Galluk silently asked out loud.

"Time to end this," Goblin Slayer stated, now making his way over to the downed salamander while his eye glimmered in fury. Once there, he raised his short sword above his head with both of his arms, ready to stab right through its' head! "One."

 ***STAB~! SHINK~!**

With its' final breaths, the salamander was lain dead before slowly dissipating into a black mist.

"It's ridiculous...!" Galluk continued to look on as he had watched his own summon being slain by the one he assumed be a fool. "This did not just happen!"

"You..."

The monk shuddered as Goblin Slayer had his sights on him next. "This must be a drunk hallucination! They're both just a stupid trash slayer and mage! It doesn't make sense, what the hell are you two?!"

 **Play (beginning) TV Version – [ _Gin no Kesei_ , by _Soraru_ ]**

Goblin Slayer stopped right in front of him while Priestess had joined his side. What were these two. A demon, a witch? No, that's not who they were. These two were...

"Goblin Slayer."

"A-And I'm Priestess!"

" **We're both adventures from another world."**

" **W-We're both adventures from another world!"**

* * *

Play (the rest) TV Version – [ _Gin no Kesei_ , by _Soraru_ ]

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Newcomers**


	3. Chapter 2: The Newcomers

_Once again, sorry for the long wait, but now I feel ready to put out more for everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed so far~! This is, at the moment, one of my most favorited and followed crossover fics I've done~! (That even surpassed The Pink Devil of Zero, which I'll get around to as well... eventually...) So it wouldn't be right not to continue on with the adventure! Please enjoy~!_

 _~Matt3265_

 **Disclaimer: Both series, Goblin Slayer and How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, belong to their respective owners, and all "openings/endings" mentioned apply as well.**

* * *

 **How Not to Summon a Goblin Slayer**

 **Chapter 2: The Newcomers**

* * *

The early morning had soon blessed the prosperous city of Faltra, with Goblin Slayer now residing in the bed of the room he rented out at the _Piece of Mind Inn_. He had already removed his armor and was currently only wearing gray boxers, with visible scars around his upper body. Those being remnants of all the battles he had faced against the tyrant creatures that were the goblins. With a small stir, the slayer slowly opened his eyes.

' _So... it wasn't a dream._ ' He thought to himself. ' _But still... it pains me knowing that people could be suffering at this very moment. Once Priestess and I find a way back, I'll kill those bastards for what they might have done while I wasn't around._ ' With his thoughts finished, Goblin Slayer sat up from his bed so he could start the day.

 ***PLUMP!**

"Hmm?" Goblin Slayer felt something... odd. To him, it felt as if he was touching something soft... but small. Turning to his right, he saw his hand touching...

"Zzzzzz~." A sleeping Priestess... and he was touching her... breast?! Not only that, but she had been only wearing small, blue undergarments. How did this make Goblin Slayer feel?

"Oh, that's right," Goblin Slayer blankly said. "You asked to sleep next to me..., sorry." Goblin Slayer softly removed his hand, and brought himself up for a small stretch. "Right."

 _*A minute later..._

Now fully equipped with his iconic armor, Goblin Slayer was ready for another day of adventuring! Well... the type that didn't involve goblins, but he needed to do something. He was about to go and wake up Priestess, until suddenly...!

"Goblin Slayer! Is everything ok?!"

"I didn't see you get back, so me and Shera came to check on you-."

Both of the young (one of them soon to be) adventurers had a face of pure shock as they eyed the girl on the bed, while the one in question sat up while rubbing her eyes.

"*yawn~, Goblin Slayer-san... who's making all that racke-... eh?" Priestess's face immediately sweat dropped when she saw the elf and the cat woman, then turned bright red when she looked down at herself.

What was Goblin Slayer's take on all this? "Oh, it's you two. I'm going to the dungeons. You coming?"

"S-Sure, but first...," Shera said before shakily pointing a finger at Priestess. "...w-who... umm... who's that girl in your... b-bed?"

"Priestess," Goblin Slayer blankly answered. "An adventurer, like me."

"I-I... see...," Rem said while her left eye twitched for a small moment. "But... w-why is she in your bed?"

"She wanted to sleep with me."

"G-G-Goblin Slayer-san~!" Priestess said with overwhelming embarrassment. "P-P-Please forgive him! He didn't mean it like that!"

"Like what?" Goblin Slayer asked, which made Priestess look down and blush even more! "Oh I see, ...like something a goblin would do?" That statement shocked Priestess to no end, and made both of the two other girls blush at remembering what he said about goblins. "I'd never stoop so low to those filthy creatures, ...but I did accidentally touch your breast. Sorry."

The moment he ushered that statement, all three girls in the room said the exact same thing at the same time, with a scream loud enough to be heard through the entire city:

" **WHHHAAAT~!"**

* * *

 _ **Thus... began a very troubling morning for Goblin Slayer and the others.**_

 _ **What adventures lie in store for them, and the dangers that come with them?**_

 _ **No matter the danger, Goblin Slayer will prevail!**_

 _ **With Priestess now at his side, he will take his first steps towards his new path for salvation...**_

 _ **...and no one will stand in his way!**_

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _DeCIDE_ by _SUMMONERS 2+_ ]

* * *

"R-Rem-san... are you still m-mad about what happened... t-this morning?"

Priestess and the others were now walking along the streets of Faltra City, which was bustling with all types of diverse city folk. Some of which included dwarves, grass walkers, pantharians (cat people), and more elves.

"I never said I was angry, Priestess!" Rem angrily said with a shadow over her eyes. "I just preferred to stop talking about it."

"You're totally mad right now," Shera said before she smiled towards Priestess. "Besides, it wasn't your fault Priestess. _Someone_ just couldn't keep their _dirty_ thoughts to themselves."

"I only spoke the truth," Goblin Slayer said. "Is that wrong?"

"Of course it's wrong!" Shera angrily exclaimed. "You don't just tell someone that you touched them while they were asleep!"

"Right, sorry."

"W-Well, ...aside from that... I don't see many humans around," Priestess said while trying to change the subject. "Why is that?"

"Maybe cause' this is where demi-humans live," Rem stated.

"They don't really like each other that much~!" Shera happily stated.

"I see now...," Priestess said while putting a hand to her chin. ' _I guess that's why those monks from last night acted the way they did..., but didn't that guy mention_ _ **level**_ _with that salamander he conjured?_ ' "U-Umm, just how exactly is strength measured?"

"Umm... yeah, that would be determined by your level of course!" Shera happily exclaims before looking off into the distance with a nervous smile. "Which sucks, ...cause' I don't know _my_ level yet."

"As a **level forty** summoner, I can guarantee you're below my ranking," Rem stated before turning to Priestess. "What about the both of your levels?"

"O-Oh, umm... me and Goblin Slayer-san aren't determined by levels at the moment," Priestess answered. "Our strength was classified under these tags." She empathizes her point by showing them the necklace that had said tag on it.

"Is that made of obsidian?" Shera asked now curious.

"Why yes it is, and that is my current rank: Obsidian," Priestess stated before going into _lecture mode_. "You see, when I registered to be an adventurer, I was told that there were ten rankings that determined how strong you were. First, there is the lowest rank for beginners, Rank 10: Porcelain. From there is Obsidian, Steel, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Bronze, Silver, Gold, and finally the highest being Rank 1: Platinum. Many few are that high in ranking, so the highest that I've usually seen more often are Rank 3: Silver."

"Hmm..., I honestly never have heard of anything like that, but it sounds like a good concept," Rem stated with slight interest.

"Your rank must be pretty low, huh?" Shera asked.

"Unfortunately, ...yes," Priestess stated with slight grief.

Shera then turned to Goblin Slayer. "What about you?"

"Silver," the slayer blankly stated.

"That's high!" Shera exclaimed in disbelief. "Guess you were a good summon after all~!"

"Anyways, ...since you two aren't ranked by _our_ leveling system, they can assess you at the adventurers guild," Rem stated while Priestess thought in surprise that there was still an adventurers guild, even in this world. "When we get there, all you would need to do is just give them your information."

"Understood," Goblin Slayer blankly responded while Priestess nodded.

"Oh yeah~!" Shera exclaimed in sudden realization. "I've never registered as an adventurer, so that's why I don't have a level yet!" Shera then pumped her fist into the air with bright determination. "YES~! I gotta be at least a level fifty by now!"

"I guess that depends on how they're measuring," Rem stated while turning towards the elf in question. "It might be fifty **below** average."

"Grrgh~, why are you so rude!"

"Why are you so dumb!"

"I'm not!"

"Prove it-!"

"Girls...," Goblin Slayer said with slight anger that immediately caused them both to flinch in fear that he'd lash out at them. Shera might have been playing it safe, but Rem knew of what this man was capable of. She experienced it first hand, and that is the fact that you should **NOT** anger Goblin Slayer.

Rem coughed into her hands before explaining some more on the adventurers guild. "Moving on, once we're registered at the guild we'll all be able to accept quests together. I was also going to point out that you'd have to _earn_ your lodging, but I guess you've already taken care of that. Right, Goblin Slayer?"

"Yes, I did," Goblin Slayer stated, and that was for already affording over a year of lodging with the huge bag of gold he'd given May back at the inn.

"Good..., and won't you look at that. We're already here."

Both Goblin Slayer and Priestess looked at the adventurers guild building with minimal surprise, considering it almost looked to be the same size as the one from their world. However, when they first walked in is when things started to become odd.

"You asshole, you licked it didn't you?!"

"Hell yeah I did, right after I licked your mom!"

"No one talks about my mom!"

 ***BAM! *BASH! *BANG!**

Immediately, a fist fight broke out between dwarves much to their dismay. Priestess sweat dropped at the sight while Goblin Slayer looked with no care in the world.

"I-Is this... normal?" Priestess nervously asked before plugging up her nose from noticing how smelly it was inside.

"Happens all the time, and you get used to the smell," Rem stated. "Now come on, we register on the second floor."

"Understood," Goblin Slayer blankly responded while he and the others followed Rem up the stairs. While following behind, the slayer happened to notice a familiar hooded monk on his way up, but continued to follow as if he'd not noticed him at all.

Once they reached the second floor, Priestess looked surprised to see not only one... but three guild girls that looked almost identical if it weren't for their _revealing outfits_ being different colors (Red, Yellow, and Blue). Not only that, they also had brown, fluffy dog ears and small dog tails. Blue Guild Girl soon passed out registration forms to her, Shera, and Goblin Slayer.

Shera was the first to begin filling out her form with the feather quill pen that was provided. "Name... I'm Shera L. Greenwood... place of birth..."

Priestess gawked in disbelief while trying to read the foreign language that was seen on her form. "U-Umm..., Shera-san? You wouldn't mind filling out my registration form, would you?"

"Mine too," said Goblin Slayer with his form held toward the elf in question.

"Can I really?!" Shera excitingly asked.

"Of course."

"Yay~! I guess that means I'm kinda like the master now~!" While Shera was happy on her end, Rem pouted in irritation.

 _*One "filling out paper work" session later..._

With the three registration forms now filled out, thanks to Shera, it seemed like everything was just about done... right?

 ***CLANK!**

However, the moment Blue Guild Girl placed down a dagger was when things were about to get serious. "A-Almost done guys..., except... we'll need your _blood_ seal at the bottom..."

"W-What?!" Priestess exclaimed with widened eyes.

"It's just a little prick, you'll get used to it," Rem stated as if blood seals were normal.

"B-But, isn't that kind of extreme?"

"Yeah, I agree with you Priestess!" Shera exclaimed. "I don't like blood~!"

"It's alright you two," Goblin Slayer stated while removing his (left) metal glove and picking up the dagger with the other. He then made a small insertion into his finger, and it started to lightly bleed. "Right." Pushing his finger onto the bottom of his registration form, came out a finger printed blood seal. "Now, please give me the other sheets."

"B-But sir, they're supposed to-" Blue Guild Girl.

"Now," Goblin Slayer said with a more serious tone.

Blue Guild Girl whimpered in fear before handing over the forms. "H-H-Here...!"

"Thank you," Goblin Slayer blankly stated while putting on his finger printed seals on the given forms.

"Goblin Slayer-san... t-thank you," Priestess thanked with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch~!" Shera thanked as well.

Equipping his glove back to his hand, he turned towards the two. "You're welcome."

"O-Ok then... now it's time to determine your levels!" Blue Guild Girl stated while regaining her composure and pointing at a fancy looking mirror.

...

"What's that thing supposed to be?" Shera asked with everyone now standing in front of the mirror.

"It's a mirror that measures the strength of your power," Rem stated.

"But there's no reflection." The mirror itself, as Shera stated, showed no sign of a reflection, so it was anyone's guess as to how it could tell how strong someone was.

"Please touch the glass and imagine that you're filling it with magic," Blue Guild Girl instructed.

Shera was the first one up. "O-Ok... like this?" Focusing all her will, Shera begin to see the mirror show a good fraction of her reflection!

"Wow, that's incredible! You did it!" Blue Guild Girl happily congratulated with Shera happily smiling in victory and Rem heavily sighing. "Very good! It's clear enough to count every pore and eyelash, and it goes down to your chest. So that would mean your current level is..."

"It's high, I can feel it~!" Shera exclaimed with anticipation.

The elf, unfortunately, spoke too soon... "A solid thirty!"

"SHUT - UP!" Shera gawked before lowering her head in defeat. "That means Rem won~!"

"It means you got a _much needed_ reality check if you thought you were better than me," Rem stated.

"Hmph~! That's fine, just enjoy it while you can Rem! Someday, I'll be the one who's higher in level and then we'll see who's laughing!"

"In your dreams _boobs for brains_."

"*GASP~! Why you little-!"

"G-Guys, please calm down... o-or else..." Priestess nervously said before eyeing a _certain slayer_.

"O-Oh, r-r-right!" Said the both of them who just narrowly avoided pushing Goblin Slayer's buttons.

Priestess sighed in relief once more before walking toward the magic mirror. "Guess it's my turn now..." Placing her left palm onto the mirror, her reflection soon began to show... but this time showed a smaller fraction then what she saw before.

"Very good, ma'm!" Blue Guild Girl exclaimed before studying the reflection. "Your reflection looks to be clearly visible to right below your neck, so I'd say... a solid twenty!"

"No real shock there," Priestess said with a nervous smile.

"No way!" Shera exclaimed in surprise. "I can't believe you're a lower level then me~!"

"Alright you doofus, no need to rub into her face," Rem said.

"Like you're one to talk!"

"Excuse me, but you're the one who proclaimed that you'd be a higher level and look where that got you."

Shera pouted before looking at the next person that was about to be determined: Goblin Slayer.

"Alright sir, just follow the instructions I gave you and you'll be fine!" Blue Guild Girl stated with a smile.

"Question," Goblin Slayer blankly said.

"What your question sir?"

"How am I supposed to do this if I can't use magic?"

The dog girl blinked for small moment before answering. "Even if you're not able to use magic, all you have to do is just _imagine_ it. If you just do that, the mirror will do the rest in determining your level!"

"Understood." With his right hand, Goblin Slayer proceeded to push his palm against the mirror-

 ***SHATTER~!**

"AHHHH~!" Screeched all of the girls present in the room after the magic level determining mirror just... _**shattered**_ _?!_ Fortunately, no one was covered in broken glass as all the shards were laid in front of Goblin Slayer.

"S-Scary~!" Both Shera and Rem exclaimed with the latter hugging the former.

"W-What in holy mothers' name just happened, Goblin Slayer-san?!" asked Priestess who was more in shock than in fear.

Before Goblin Slayer could give her an answer, rushing footsteps were heard before someone came in from the other room.

"What the hell just happen- eh?!" Exclaimed a small, pink-haired woman with rabbit ears and an _even more revealing_ outfit. She, however, stopped mid-sentence the moment she laid eyes on the now _broken_ mirror.

"G-Guild Master, I-I-I... um... h-he... ah~!" Exclaimed Blue Guild Girl who tried her hardest to come up with a valid explanation for what had just transpired.

"You don't need to tell me anything," Pink Guild Master stated with a serious tone. "The only one I want to hear anything from is the one who broke the damn mirror!"

"That would be me," Goblin Slayer blankly admitted.

She looked at the armored fellow in brief disbelief before angrily making her way towards him. "Listen here buddy! Do you know how much of ours guilds' funds it'll take to get that replaced?!" The moment she was right in front of him, she crossed her arms and looked right up to his face. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"W-Wait just a moment, ma'm!" Priestess exclaimed while standing by the slayers' side. "It's not his fault!"

"Oh, and just who're you?" Pink Guild Master asked.

"I'm Priestess, and I'm a level twenty adventurer," Priestess responded in a calm tone.

"And who's the troublesome tin can here?!" She asked while pointing at the slayer in question.

"He's Goblin Slayer, and like I already said, he's not at fault for breaking your mirror."

The guild master eyed the both of them in suspicion before turning towards the other two girls. "You two with them?"

"Yes!" Shera and Rem nervously exclaimed with a mock salute.

After a few seconds of calming her mind down, Pink Guild Master heavily sighed. "Sorry about getting so worked up over this. I'm Sylvie, the guild master of this fine establishment, and I'd be very grateful if I could talk to each of you. Especially you... Mr. ...?"

"Goblin Slayer," the man in question answered.

"Just Goblin Slayer, huh?" Sylvie said with a hand to her chin. "Don't know what that name implies, but that's the least of my problems at the moment. My office is in here, so come on in."

While everyone else followed into the room, Priestess stopped and silently prayed:

' _O merciful earth mother, I pray that we won't be put into jail for this..._ '

* * *

"Ah, so that's what happened."

With everyone present and accounted for, Priestess immediately explained the whole incident that had transpired with the mirror. Sylvie, however, felt intrigued at the aspect that it broke from just a single touch.

"I mean, I'm still not happy with the mirror being broken, ...but it's the first time I've ever heard of it reacting that way before. Knowing that could be problematic."

"What do you mean by _problematic_?" Rem asked.

The guild master eyed Goblin Slayers' registration before continuing. "Well, the only thing I can conclude from this test is that someone is of a very high level, but I have no clue just how high." She then threw the form off to the side before smiling. "What am I supposed to do with that, y'know?! But for now, let's just say you did register. How am I supposed to assign you quests that make sense without knowing your level?"

"I-If I might interject," Priestess said with a raised hand.

"What, you know something?" Sylvie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, let me explain." Priestess lightly coughed into her hand before continuing. "See, me and Goblin Slayer were already registered as adventurers before coming here."

"Wait, you're adventurers from a different guild?" She asked with slight surprise.

"Y-Yes, a guild from a city that's... far from this one, and one that determined our levels with these," Priestess stated while showing her the obsidian dog tag. "See, my rank is Obsidian which is second to the lowest one. From the mirror, I found that my level was twenty which aligns itself to the rank I have. Our guild had ten ranks, so if you were to sum it up, it'd be like this: level one to ten being the lowest, eleven to twenty being the range of what my rank is, and so on."

It took a moment for the guild master to think it through, but once it did she put a hand to her fist. "Ah, I get it! Hey, mind telling me the other ranks while I take a second to write this down?!"

"U-Umm, sure!" Priestess exclaimed with a small sweat drop.

Going to her desk, Sylvie brought out a feather pen and a blank form, then quickly wrote down a rough sketch of the conversion of _rank to levels_ while Priestess called out the rank names.

"How's this?!" Sylvie asked while presenting Priestess with the form after about a minute of writing.

* * *

 **Rank 1 [ Platinum ]: Level 91-100**

 **Rank 2 [ Gold ]: Level 81-90**

 **Rank 3 [ Silver ]: Level 71-80**

 **Rank 4 [ Bronze ]: Level 61-70**

 **Rank 5 [ Ruby ]: Level 51-60**

 **Rank 6 [ Emerald ]: Level 41-50**

 **Rank 7 [ Sapphire ]: Level 31-40**

 **Rank 8 [ Steel ]: Level 21-30**

 **Rank 9 [ Obsidian ]: Level 11-20**

 **Rank 10 [ Porcelain ]: Level 1-10**

* * *

"Hmm, that seems pretty accurate," Rem said before putting a hand to her chin. "That must mean I'm Sapphire."

"Darn it~!" Shera exclaimed with disappointment once more. "I'm a rank just under Rem, which is still unfair!"

"Well besides that...," The guild mater said before looking towards Goblin Slayer. "Now that I can distinguish ranks to levels, what is your current rank, Goblin Slayer?"

"Silver," he blankly replied.

"Silver?!" The guild master stated with widened eyes. "That would mean you're at best a **level eighty**!"

"Indeed it seems. Can't I accept quests now?"

"W-Well, knowing that you're of a very high level, technically... I can't."

"Why not?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm all up for registering strong members, but let's face it... you're stronger than me! It wouldn't make much sense for me to give you orders when you're the better adventurer out of the both of us. C'mon, you can't honestly say that you're content with that, right?"

"Doesn't matter to me as long as I get to go out to the dungeons."

"Dungeons?" Sylvie blinked for a small moment before promptly laughing. "Hahaha~, well I guess when you put it like that then I guess it's ok! Welcome aboard Goblin Slayer!"

"Thank you," he said while shaking her hand.

"Of course, happy to have you," she said with a bright smile before angrily frowning. "But don't think you're off the hook on that broken mirror just yet, because I'll be cutting your parties' quest reward money by half!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Shera exclaimed in anger.

"Why the hell are you doing that?!" Rem asked also angry about the cut of their rewards.

"So that the other half can go into funding a new mirror for the guild, you numbskulls!" Sylvie answered. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'll look for a quest that'll fit your parties' skillset."

While the guild master began fiddling through her desk for quests, Shera ruffled through her hair in irritation. "Why does everything have to suck today?!"

"S-Shera, please calm down," Priestess said while putting a hand on the elves' shoulder. "The least we can do is help put money into a new mirror for her."

"Yup," Rem replied having calmed down. "It could've been much worse."

Shera pouted before sighing in defeat. "Yeah, you're right."

"Alright, here we go!" The guild master said after having brought out all the quest sheets. "Let's see..." In less than a minute, Sylvie had looked through almost all of the small stack of sheets with quests, but had no luck. "Y'see what I mean? There just aren't gonna be enough quests that fit with your skill level here." She was just about to give up before looking at the last one in slight surprise. "Ah, here's one I haven't seen before... but..."

"But what?" Rem asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, that's the point." Sylvie eyed the quest sheet in slight suspicion before presenting it with a smile. "This one's kinda tricky. Think you're up for it?"

Goblin Slayer looked at the only picture on the sheet which appeared to be a giant snake with large fangs, but showed no care for what the quest entailed. He just needed to slay something, even if goblins weren't on the menu. Looking up toward the guild master, he had only one, blank response:

"Sure."

* * *

"H-Hey Rem? Can you please read off what this quest is?

All four of Goblin Slayer's party were now traveling through the grass fields once more in search of the location of where the quest monster was. However, since neither the slayer nor Priestess could understand the language it shown, Rem had to read it out for them.

"Let's see...," Rem said while reading the quest sheet that was in her grasp. "Interesting... it's a quest to defeat a Madara Snake in the Man Eating Woods. Says they need the eyeballs of the snake for their experiments."

"What... e-experiments?" Priestess nervously asked.

"Don't know," Rem answered with a shrug. "But it says here that our client is the Mages Association."

Priestess blinked in confusion. "The Mages Association? Doesn't it sound kind of strange that _they'd_ be putting out quests for adventurers?"

"True... but maybe it's because the quest reward is a lot higher, considering it's from them," Rem concluded.

"T-That... sort of makes sense I guess," Priestess said, but with uncertainty.

"Hold up, did you say the Man Eating Woods?!" Shera nervously asked. "Isn't that the place that's filled with ridiculously strong monsters?"

"Yeah," Rem replied before continuing. "Normally, we wouldn't be considered to take on a quest this dangerous, but if someone requested it, then I guess it's our job to take care of it."

"Agreed," Goblin Slayer blankly stated.

"E-Excuse me, but...," Priestess nervously began. "...did you two remember to have health potions with you for this quest?"

"Nope," Rem immediately replied.

"What?!" Priestess exclaimed in slight fear.

"We'd totally love to have health potions if we could afford them...," Shera stated with a slight sweat drop. "...but at the moment we're broke, so until we get this quest done we're both runnin' on empty pockets."

"That's funny coming from the fat elf that spent most of it on food," Rem stated with a sly grin.

"That is so mean, I'm not fat!" Shera yelled.

"You are though," Rem stated once more.

"I'm not!"

"You _are_."

Shera pouted before putting on a sly grin as well. "Oh I see the problem! You're just jealous of _them_."

"No, I'm not," Rem countered with a small blush. "T-Those things would get in the way."

"You totally are, don't lie!" Shera happily exclaimed before getting an idea. "Hey, Priestess! Are you jealous of _them_?"

"Yes, I am," Priestess calmly stated with closed eyes.

"W-What the heck girl!" Rem exclaimed in shock. "Did you seriously just admit to her that you're jealous?!"

"Yes, I did."

"How?! Aren't you ashamed of having a flat chest too?!"

Priestess slowly opened her eyes (that looked like a _dead fish_ ) and smiled before answering with one last comment:

" _You get used to it."_

* * *

 _*Five hours of hiking later..._

"W-Why did no one tell me that this was going to take five hours?"

With everyone now in the depths of the Man Eating Woods, Priestess silently asked herself that question while feeling exhausted. Meanwhile, Goblin Slayer and Rem were scanning the area while Shera was currently knelt down and observing a small black lake.

"Okay, so where're we supposed to find this Madara Snake?" Shera asked.

"They're over twenty meters long and typically lurk in the swamps," Rem informed. "Other pass-times include attacking any prey that may _squat_ within their reach."

"EH~?!" Shera exclaimed in fear, quickly stepping away from the lake before pouting at the cat girl. "You should've said that sooner!"

"It's not my fault that your little brain didn't realize that sooner," Rem stated while turning away.

Shera pouted in irritation before she blinked in realization of her surroundings. "So is anyone else supposed to be helping with this, or is it just us four?"

"I-I don't think there should be, because our party was the one who accepted this quest," Priestess stated while having finally caught her breath.

"I know that... but...," Shera said before putting a finger to her chin. "Umm... well... I'm wondering right now if more people go in and out of these woods than I thought."

"Not unless they feel like ending their lives early," Rem said before taking on a serious expression. "What, did you see someone?"

"N-No, but I can sense them," Shera stated before pointing up towards the tree line. "Over that way."

"H-Huh!" Priestess fearfully exclaimed while clenching her magic rod.

"Goblin Slayer, is she making this up?!" Rem asked.

"No, she isn't," Goblin Slayer stated with a slightly more serious tone. "There's a group of ten waiting in the tree line."

"Y-You can sense them too?" Shera asked with slight surprise.

"Yes," Goblin Slayer responded.

"I see," Shera said before eyeing the tree line. "It kinda looks like they're waiting for something."

Rem heavily sighed. "Have you always been this dumb or is this something new. Asking for a friend."

"What friend?!" Shera angrily asked.

"Shera!" Goblin Slayer yelled.

"E-Eh, w-w-w-what!" Shera asked with slight fear.

"Lend me your bow for a moment," he requested with an opened hand.

"Huh, why do you need her bow?!" Priestess asked.

"Because we were tricked," Goblin Slayer stated. "We're trapped and are about to get ambushed."

"WHAT?!" Both Shera and Priestess exclaimed with widened eyes.

"Bow. Now."

Shera gulped before holding out her prized weapon. "H-Here."

"Thank you," Goblin Slayer stated before looking towards Priestess, bow in-hand. "It's time for _that_."

Priestess blinked for a small moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Y-You mean-!"

"Yeah... _that_." It was time to _burn_ out these _goblins_.

Priestess sighed before putting on a confident smile. "Understood!

 _*Two minutes later..._

Much to Rem and Shera's surprise, both of the _other worldly_ adventurers had finished setting up their plan of action which consisted the use of Shera's arrows with flame tips!

The way they did this was that Goblin Slayer had first covered the tips in a rare substance that was known as _gasoline_. It was then that Priestess ignited the tips using a piece of flint and steel.

"Wow, so cool~!" Shera exclaimed with sparkles in her eyes.

"Shera, can you tell me where they are?" Goblin Slayer asked.

"Uh...umm," Shera muttered before pointing in several locations among the tree line. "Up there, there, and there."

"Right. Ready Priestess?"

"Yes!" Priestess exclaimed while standing by her station in which her job was to pass him the arrows.

With the ready-go signaled, Goblin Slayer pulled his first arrow back and fired.

 ***FWOOSH!**

Once the arrow hit its' mark on the front part of the tree line, Priestess held the next one. "Here!"

The slayer swiftly retrieved the arrow, pulled back, and fired another shot towards the far left.

 ***FWOOSH!**

The process continued as he then fired towards the far right.

 ***FWOOSH!**

The close left...

 ***FWOOSH!**

...the close right...

 ***FWOOSH!**

...and finally a last arrow straight forward once more.

The Man Eating Woods now had part's of its' tree line lit up in flames!

"Wow, that _gasoline_ is some pretty potent stuff," Shera stated with widened eyes.

"I didn't realize your tactics were that hardcore," Rem stated as well.

"W-Well, this is one of the tactics we used when we were dealing with a goblin nest," Priestess stated while Goblin Slayer returned the bow to its rightful owner.

However, small yelps were heard while figures began falling out from the tree line. Shera looked a bit more closely before coming to a sudden realization. "Wait, they're elves?!"

"Elves, huh?" Goblin Slayer blankly stated.

Indeed, the group of elves were all equipped with bows and arrows of their own. _Sound familiar?_

"That was a clever tactic," the elf in front stated with a slight sweat drop.

"Celsior, what're you doing here?!" Shera asked.

"Shera, I have traveled here to rescue you! You'll be free soon!" Celsior exclaimed before aiming an arrow towards Goblin Slayer!

"R-Rescue?!" Priestess stated in disbelief.

"You armored fiend! I demand that you release the _Noble Princess of Greenwood_! If you refuse, I'll have no choice but to take her by force!"

"P-Princess?!" Priestess stated in _even more_ disbelief before lightly coughing into her hand. "B-Besides that, why would you submit a quest under the Mages Associations' name?"

"Silence!" Celsior yelled. "This man tricked you to become his slave, did he not?!"

"S-S-S-Slave?!" Priestess exclaimed while her face had furiously blushed.

"No way would he do something like that, not in a million years!" Rem exclaimed in irritation.

"She's right!" Shera exclaimed. "Look Celsior, I'm not going back no matter what you say!"

"Everyone in the royal family is worried about you!" The elf stated. "Even everyone in the royal kingdom is-!"

"I don't care about the royal family!" Shera angrily exclaimed. "And it's not everyone, it's _him_. What he wants isn't me but an heir! He'll never be happy until I have his baby!"

"It's quite an honor-!"

"It will never be an honor to be forced into marrying someone that I don't love and then give up on everything that I want in life! I refuse! I'm never going back there! I'm my own person and no one will take that from me!"

"But you're enslaved right now aren't you-?!"

"Don't say that! I will never be anyones' slave! The only one I serve is _me_!"

Celsior lowered his bow a small bit before lightly sighing. "This just got too complicated. Y'know you don't have the skills to survive without us, right? For your own good, we will bring you back even if it's against your will."

Shera frowned upon hearing this, but soon felt surprised when Rem and Priestess stood by her side.

"Quite the nice speech you made," Rem said while holding a summon crystal. "I'd never thought to see something like that come out of you. Leaving your country to live on your own, that takes some strength. I have to admit, I like that about you."

"Rem...," Shera muttered before Priestess spoke.

"I agree with Rem," Priestess stated with a smile. "Making that kind of choice for your kingdom must've took a lot of courage. Honestly, I'd be too scared if I was in your shoes back then. But, if there's one thing that gives me courage, well... I'd be Goblin Slayer-san!"

Shera looked with widened eyes at the slayer before smiling in determination. "Y-You guys..., thank you!"

"If you're all done with the small talk, we'll be taking our princess back now," Celsior ordered with him and the others' bows raised, ready to fire.

"Ready Priestess?" Goblin Slayer asked, battle ready.

"Of course!" Priestess exclaimed before beginning her chant.

"You have till the count of five, or we'll open fire!" Celsior yelled. "Five!"

" _O merciful Earth Mother..."_

"Four!"

" _...please protect us,..."_

"Three!"

" _...the weak,..."_

"Two!"

" _...with the powers of the earth."_

"One!"

" **Protection~!"**

" **FIRE~!"**

 ***FWOOSH~! *FWOOSH~!*FWOOSH~! *FWOOSH~!*FWOOSH~! *FWOOSH~!**

It was then that the arrows that were shot out had aimlessly bounced off of Priestess's barrier, which caused Celsior and his elven force to gasp in shock.

"L-Listen, we don't want to fight you!" Priestess pleaded. "Can't you see it in your heart to let her live a normal life?!"

"We'd never be content with that!" Celsior muttered before bringing out a fancy looking arrow.

"A Tempest Arrow?!" Shera exclaimed in fear.

"W-What?" Priestess looked a bit startled when she saw the fearful look of Shera's face.

"Never thought I'd have to use one of these, but now I see for what you truly are!" Celsior exclaimed while pulling the arrow back. Soon enough, the inside of the tip lit up and begun to roar to life with fierce winds blowing around it! "A monster!"

"M-M-Monster?" Priestess muttered in a mix of shock and confusion.

"Say your prayers, you vile fiend! These arrows are treasures given to us by his highness, and their blades can pierce anything! Not only your vile flesh, but that barrier as well!"

"This is really bad!" Shera exclaimed in fear before reaching out to Priestess. "Priestess, you have to run-!"

"SHOOT HER~!"

 ***FWOOSH!**

Once the arrow came into contact, Priestess's barrier was bombarded by fierce wind magic. Soon, it started to show signs of breaking, and immediately startled her.

"Again!" Goblin Slayer yelled.

"R-Right!" Priestess said while beginning to chant the spell a second time.

" _O merciful Earth Mother..., please protect us, the weak, with the powers of the-!"_

 ***CRACK~!**

"...huh?"

 ***SHINK~!**

"NO, PRIESTESS~!"

* * *

" _Hey, Goblin Slayer-san? Can I ask you something?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _W-Well, it's kind of about what happened earlier with that salamander. Don't you think it was strange how it's flames did little to no damage on my miracle?"_

" _True. Back then, you struggled against that ogres' fireball, correct?"_

" _Y-Yes, you're right about that... it was a tough battle."_

" _Maybe your spell's improved?"_

" _That could be a possibility, but I've never heard of a spell being improved before."_

" _How so?"_

" _Well, there's a miracle called **Divine Protection** , which is an upgrade from the normal one, but I've yet to learn that one."_

" _I see."_

" _Hmm... come to think of it... what if this world has a different god from the one we have back home?"_

" _How different?"_

" _W-Well... maybe the one here has a stronger influence on the miracles I use?"_

" _Sounds good enough."_

" _*Sigh, maybe it's best if we leave it as this and rest up for now."_

" _Agreed."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"H-Hey, Goblin Slayer-san?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"...I-Is it alright if... I-I-I sleep... w-with you?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"A-Ah! T-T-Thank you so much, G-Goblin Slayer-san!"_

 _"It's no trouble."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"W-Well... I guess this is good night, Goblin Slayer-san."_

" _Yeah, good night."_

 _"Y-Y-You... t-too..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _'My heart... why do you make me feel this way...?'_

* * *

 ***SHINK~!**

Priestess screamed in agony the moment the arrow had pierced deep into her shoulder, to which she then fell onto her back with blood trickling out of the wound. The barrier slowly faded while having an open hole from which the arrow penetrated through.

"N-N-N-No... t-this is all my fault...," Shera muttered with tear forming in her eyes. "I never meant for you to get hurt... I-I... t-this... w-wasn't supposed to happen!"

"YOU BASTARD!" Rem yelled in anger towards the culprit before pulling out a dagger. "You're calling _her_ a monster, ...no... you're the monster!"

"It doesn't matter what you refer to me as!" Celsior said. "I'm not leaving this place without the princess, and I'll take any measures necessary... even if it means killing whoever stands in my way!"

"You moron," Goblin Slayer stated with anger present in his voice, and his blood red eye gleaming to life. "You're no different from a goblin."

"I don't know what you mean by _goblin_ , but I assure you I'm not an idiot. Me and my men will use any force necessary to bring our princess back home!" He and the others readied they're normal arrows for another barrage, and the target this time being the slayer! "So if you want to live, hand over the princess at once!"

Goblin Slayer soon turned towards the girls and pointed to behind a tree. "Go! Now!"

Shera and Rem looked at each other for a brief moment before nodding. "Right!" The both of them then went over, held up Priestess, and carefully ran to the back of the tree for safety.

"Is that your choice, fiend?" Celsior asked with a small sweat drop sliding down from his cheek.

"Yeah," the slayer responded before slowly walking towards the group, his eye continuing to gleam in pure hatred.

"Then so be it, ...FIRE!"

In swift motion, Goblin Slayer circulated from slashing and blocking away arrows with his sword and shield, but...

 ***CLANK!**

...a single arrow had passed through his defenses and lodged itself into his left leg. Quickly removing the arrow from his leg, which was not bleeding due to his armor, the slayer ran at full speed toward the soldiers!

"A-Again!" Celsior ordered. "Get ready to-!"

 ***BAM!**

"GAH~! My face, … y-you punched my face!" Indeed he did, with the elf now having a bleeding nose.

"How dare you hurt the captain~!" One of the nine elven soldiers exclaimed before taking out a small dagger and then charging right at him!

 ***SLASH!**

But soon, the others looked in shock at the sight of a now decapitated soldier, blood gushing out like a fountain, before the body dropped to the dirt below!

"Two," Goblin Slayer said, adding to his kill count.

"Y-You monster...," Celsior muttered with widened eyes. "N-No... y-y-you're not just a monster... … y-you're a **demon~**!"

"A demon?" Goblin Slayer blankly questioned before shaking his head . "No, I'm Goblin Slayer. I'm only here to slay goblins, and from your actions today, ...all of you are **goblins** to me."

Celsior stepped back a small bit before raising his hand. "Everyone, stand down!" His soldiers looked at him with confusion before one last look at the slayer caused them to do as they were told. "T-This isn't over you demon! We'll be sure to let our highness know of your crimes!" With two of his soldiers retrieving the body, the whole group fled into the forrest, and were soon out of sight.

Goblin Slayer would've turned to leave, but stopped at the sound of someone appearing from a bush who just happened to be...

"What's going on?!" Galeck exclaimed while looking in the direction Celsior went. "They were supposed to be elite elven troops, not a bunch of cowards!"

"It's you," Goblin Slayer stated with slight anger. "Are you responsible for this?"

"Uh, n-no! What're you talking about? All I said was that I saw the elven princess hangin around here the other night."

"Why did they assume that me and the Priestess were monsters?"

"D-Dude, I can't help how elves think! Everyone knows that-!"

"Enough of your rambling, Galeck," Rem interrupted just now having appeared. "What do you think would happen if Celes were to get word of what transpired here? What would she do if she knew that you trapped us here in her name, as well as in the name of the Mages Association?"

Geleck nervously stuttered in place while trying to come up with an excuse. "N-No but... she... I-I... elves? It wasn't me, I swear I didn't do anything!" Galeck, as fast as he came, soon fled out of sight in fear.

"How's Priestess?" Goblin Slayer blankly asked while his eye went back to normal.

"A-Ah, right," Rem realized before she had begun to lead the way. "Over here."

Goblin Slayer followed, and not before long he saw Shera applying pressure to Priestess's wound while the arrow was still lodged in her flesh, and who was also lain unconscious with her back against the tree.

"Goblin Slayer!" Shera exclaimed with her eyes still continuing to shed tears of pure sadness. "S-She's still bleeding, and I can't stop it!"

"Move," Goblin Slayer ordered.

"B-B-B-But-!"

"Move," he said with more power to his voice, causing Shera to sheepishly step to the side. "Thank you." Gripping the arrow tightly, Goblin Slayer yanked the arrow from its' place.

"Gah!" Priestess voiced out in pain, having awoken from having an arrow removed from her shoulder. "...G-G-Go... blin... S-S-Slayer...-san?"

"Here, drink this," Goblin Slayer blankly said while presenting her a small bottle of liquid.

Priestess looked and slowly nodded, knowing full well what it was. "T-Thanks..." She soon chugged the entire bottle before coughing at its' taste. "S-S-Still... k-kinda bitter...,"

"W-Was that a healing potion?" Rem asked.

"K-Kind of...," Priestess spoke. "B-But... it only eases the pain..."

"Are you gonna be alright?!" Shera asked with desperation and fear present in her voice.

"Y-Yes... I-I-I'll be... Guh!" Priestess, with closed eyes, immediately grabbed her shoulder when a small bit of pain seethed through her mind. "...f-fine... s-s-s-so don't ...w-worry."

"It's about time we left," Goblin Slayer stated while propping Priestess to her feet, and while also using his shoulder for support. "Let's go."

Shera looked down before replying:

"Ok then..."

* * *

It was a long journey back, but once they did, night soon fell upon them. Rem had told them to go to the inn while she'd went to find Celes and tell her everything that happened, so she stayed behind.

The moment Goblin Slayer and the other two girls returned to the inn, May instantly took Priestess in to the medical bay that was present at the inn for anyone who was injured during quests. She had told Goblin Slayer and his party that there'd be an expert healer who would arrive in the morning to help with her wound. With rest recommended for now, the two of them had went to their separate rooms for the night.

Now the present time, Goblin Slayer had soon removed his armor for the day, and laid in bed in nothing but a gray long sleeve shirt and gray boxers. He'd soon would've fallen asleep if it weren't for the light knocking that was coming from his door.

"Who's there?" The slayer blankly asked.

"I-It's me," Shera answered. "C-C-Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Without a word, Shera silently entered his room and shut the door behind herself, but then looked surprised when she saw the slayer. ' _O-Oh, so that's what you look like without that armor of yours._ ' The elf soon took a seat on the side of his bed before looking away. "S-So... Rem's out pretty late..., a-and Priestess won't be better until tomorrow..."

"Yeah."

.

.

.

Two minutes of silence passes before Shera grips at her shirt while changing the subject. "A-Ah yeah, I almost forgot! Your tactic of using self-made flame arrows was so cool~! Usually, a Molten Arrow is really expensive and hard to come by, but you made a make shift one with that _gasoline_ stuff you used. I've never seen anything like it before!"

"Yeah."

Shera takes on an annoyed look and turns to him. "Could you stop saying _yeah_ every time I tell you something?!"

"Sorry," he blankly stated before sitting up. "Was there anything important you wanted to talk to me about?"

Shera turned away once more before sadly looking down. "W-Well, i-it's... it's about Priestess. I... wanted to apologized for what happened to her."

"What for?"

"B-Because... she wouldn't have gotten hurt if I'd just went back! I-I... I don't want any of my friends getting hurt because of me!"

"You shouldn't let that bother you," Goblin Slayer said while putting a hand on the elves' shoulder. "Adventurers _can_ get hurt in quests and dungeons, or even die if they're not careful. That's the _reality_ of being an adventurer."

"B-But I don't like that!" Shera exclaimed while tears started appear on her face. "The whole reason that I wanted to become an adventurer was so that I could have a better life, and make new friends... like you, Rem, and Priestess..., but I just can't stand the thought of any of you dying because of me~!"

The elf cried in silence after her last sentence before Goblin Slayer spoke up with a more serious tone. "You're not the only one."

"H-Huh?" Shera blinked in confusion before she saw him taking off his shirt, which caused her to furiously blush. "E-Eh, ...w-wait a minute! What on earth are you doing?!"

"Look."

Shera blinked a bit more before noticing something really shocking. "A-Are those... scars?"

"Yes," Goblin Slayer answered. "These are the scars that represent how long I've been going at it as an adventurer, as well as my fight against the goblins."

"Goblins huh? I know what you said about them earlier, but isn't there more to them than just that?"

"In general, they're pretty weak, but they're not idiots," he informed. "They're able to adapt and learn from their predecessors, making them much more dangerous."

Shera put a hand to her chin. "I see... but why _only_ goblins? Aren't there plenty of other monsters that are much more dangerous to deal with?"

Goblin Slayer looked at the ceiling in silence for a few seconds before speaking. "You sure you want to know?"

Shera looked down for a moment before nodding. "Yes, ...I do."

"Ok, then first things first." Goblin Slayer turned back towards the elf before he continued. "Think about how it would feel if your home was suddenly attacked by monsters..."

"Y-You mean like my kingdom back home?"

"Yes, if your home was suddenly attacked by monsters one day, and they acted as if they owned the place and kill your friends, ...kill your family, … and plunder the rest of your home."

Shera's eyes widened before answering. "W-Well... I-I'd feel really sad."

"Good," Goblin Slayer said before continuing. "Another example would be if your eldest sister was attacked-"

"Brother. Well... I _had_ an eldest brother, but he... y'know..."

"I see. Well, in my case, another example would be if your oldest sister was attacked, tormented, made a plaything, then killed..."

"T-That's horrible to hear..."

Goblin Slayer nodded before continuing. "Let's say that you witnessed all this, from start to finish, in hiding as you held your breath..."

The elf gasped in horror at hearing what he's been through while he continued. "There's no way you'd forgive them..., you'd take up weapons and do whatever you could to get revenge."

His hands soon formed fists and started shaking. "You would hunt them all down and attack them. You'd kill, kill, and kill even more."

He looked towards the ceiling. "Of course, there'll be days in which you're either successful or unsuccessful. You'll try to figure out the best way to kill them next time. You'll think about this for days and months. You'll test every single idea you come up with."

The man lightly laughed. "As you continue to do that, you start to enjoy it. A kind moron would suggest that you let the children live, with a smug face, not realizing that these things will attack villages and steal livestock to survive."

The slayer looked back towards Shera who currently has her head down, disgusted with everything she's been hearing. "Young, aspiring adventurers as well as new, porcelain-ranked adventurers will confidently say, 'I chased away a goblin that came to my village once! They're weak. They're easy to deal with.' However, in reality, the goblin that the proud youth of the village had chased away was no more than a goblin that had been smoked out and was trying to escape."

He raised his right finger. "This, in turn, gives them confidence, and they become adventurers. Meanwhile, the goblins that survived and gained experience become _Wanderers_ and continue to grow. Eventually, the _Wanderers_ become the leaders or bodyguards of nests."

The slayers' right hand then turned into a fist once more. "Which means... I am, in turn, a _goblin_ to them." Having finished, Goblin Slayer looked to see Shera shaken up a bit by his lengthy monologuing. This made him look down for a moment. "I'm sorry if I had scared you."

"N-No..., you're f-fine," Shera said while slowly raising her head up. "I think I sort of get what you mean. The point stands that being an adventurer sounds all fun and good at first..., b-but... in actuality, adventuring can be tough. You can get hurt, hurt others, or even die for that matter." Then, the elf, surprisingly... smiled? "B-But, you're not like any adventurer I've ever known. From what you said, you were hurt even _before_ you became one, and even more than I was. Guess that means you know more than I do, huh?"

"Yeah," the slayer blankly responded.

Shera looked down once more before raising her head with a confident smile. "Alright, I've decided! There's no way in hell I'm going back home, so my brother can go suck it!" She then put a hand to her heart. "Even if this world can be cruel sometimes, I'll fight on! You..., Rem..., Priestess,... you all are my dearest friends, and no matter what happens...I'll still be an adventurer!"

"Good to hear."

Shera blinked while Goblin Slayer had a blank look at hearing the voice of...

"R-Rem?!" Indeed it was, who was leaning against the doorway. "Have you been there this whole time?!"

"Not exactly," Rem said with a raised finger. "I just happened to hear that speech you made about being an adventurer."

Shera pouted for brief moment before...

 ***GRUMBLE~!**

"A-Ah, that's right!" Shera realized while standing up from the slayers' bed. "Say, since I'm so hungry, let's see about getting some grub!"

"Just a moment," Rem said while blocking the doorway. "Why did you just tell him that we were friends?"

"B-Because we are?" Shera said while blinking before her eyes bulged in a comedic manner. "But you told me that you _liked me_ when we were in the Man Eating Woods, didn't you?!"

"I said I liked how you handled that situation, that's all," Rem corrected with a small blush.

"Nah, you're blushing~! You totally like me~!"

"Guh! You're so stupid Shera, shut up!"

While the two continued to bicker at the doorway, Goblin Slayer felt something strange that appeared on his face. It was very bizarre that he was doing it... but to see someone this happy after hearing all _that_? The slayer, much to his dismay, couldn't help but **smile** with one last thought:

 _'Heh, you both can be idiots at times... but I think that's your way of enjoying life, so... guess that means Priestess was right after all.'_

* * *

Play TV Version – [ _Gin no Kesei_ , by _Soraru_ ]

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Unexpected Visitors**


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors - Part 1

_SIX months... this is getting tedious. Let's just say a lot of stuff has been going on, but now I have the right amount of confidence to bring you all another chapter!_

 _But due note that – by the time I'm uploading this one – it's gonna be a TWO parter. But I'm DEFINITELY going to make sure not to leave it on another long gap!_

 _And THANK YOU, so, so much for waiting patiently with me! It does me wonders to know that everyone is still viewing this story, and I'm gonna make good on rewarding you during all this time that's passed._

 _I promise!_

 _Without further ado, let's get goin'!_

 _~Matt3265_

 **Disclaimer: Both series, Goblin Slayer and How Not to Summon a Demon Lord, belong to their respective owners, and all "openings/endings" mentioned apply as well.**

* * *

 _A long time ago... there was a time where fewer stars shined amongst the sky..._

 _The gods – the first being of light, order, and fate... the others of darkness, chaos, and coincidence – decided to play a little game:_

 **Roll the dice to see which side would rule the world.**

 _Over and over, the gods threw the dice... until they began to feel faint..._

 _However..._

 _From the sidelines, another worlds' god watched them... and began to feel... intrigued to say the least._

 _Seeing this world fruitlessly play such a silly game just to determine its' rightful ruler, while their world was ruled by one, dark entity..._

 **It wanted to play too.**

* * *

 **How Not to Summon a Goblin Slayer**

 **Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitors**

* * *

 _No... t-this isn't... this isn't right...!_

Deep within a hollow cave, Priestess looked on in pure fear and terror at the one thing she wanted to avoid...

 _Shera..._

Clothes torn apart, tears at the rim of her hollow eyes, a deep gash on her stomach, and her bow crushed to pieces – _that is what remained of her once cheerful and busty self_.

 _R-Rem..._

Her tail cut clean off, multiple deep cuts across her body, and blood trailing down from her forehead – _that is what remained of her calm but short tempered self_.

 _No... you shouldn't be here...!_

And the cause of all this despair...

 _Why...?_

" _hehehehehe~"_

 _WHY...?!_

" **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"**

 _WHY **GOBLINS**?!_

* * *

"*GASP! Hah... hah... hah... hah..."

Priestess continued to try calming herself down from the nightmare that she had just witnessed.

"... i-it's ok... it's fine... j-just a dream... phew..."

She took a couple more breathes before looking around to find herself in a small room. There were small cabinets _–_ some filled with potions, a stool, and other miscellaneous objects.

"W-Where is this...? I don't recall coming here but... ah!"

With a sudden realization, she remembered the moment that she was injured by that arrow, and began to visibly sweat at the painful memory.

"R-Right... _that_ happened..."

Priestess took a moment to lay herself down on the small bed she was in – contemplating on the previous events that had transpired.

 _N-N-N-No... t-this is all my fault..._

"No... Shera... it was never your fault... it was mine."

 _YOU BASTARD! You're calling her a monster, ...no... you're the monster!_

"Rem... they weren't monsters... none of us were."

"Knock, knock nya~!"

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted when May stepped into the room.

"M-May? Why're you here?"

The cat girl blinked for a moment before smiling. "Oh, you're awake nya~! That healing spell must've done the trick!"

"W-Wait, what healing spell?" Priestess asked with widened eyes.

"Well, I called over a healer this morning to get that nasty wound all fixed up for yah, nya~!"

"Y-You did, but how-?!"

"That's because your friends came in last night. It was such a sorry sight, nya! You looked liked an injured lamb having escaped the jaws of a feisty pack of wolves! Just that sight alone was something I couldn't EVER bear to see, nya~!"

Priestess slightly sweat dropped at May's passionate explanation. "R-Right..., speaking of my friends, where are they right now?"

"Oh... unfortunately they left just a minute ago to stop by the guild, nya. Not to mention the guild master _specifically_ asked for Goblin Slayer."

"I-I see..." Looking out one of the open windows, Priestess thought to herself with a sorrowful expression.

 _I'm sorry to have made you all worry... even you, ...Goblin Slayer-san..._

* * *

~ TV Version – [ _DeCIDE_ by _SUMMONERS 2+_ ]

* * *

"Come in~!"

Goblin Slayer – as well Shera and Rem – entered the guild masters' office once more and took their seats, with the girl in question perking up at seeing them.

"Nice, you guys made it! But then again, sorry for dragging you guys out here with such a short notice. Especially after the last quest you guys tackled." She then raised an eyebrow when she noticed something off. "Hold up, why isn't Priestess with you guys today?"

"Resting," Goblin Slayer blankly responded.

"Yeah," Rem further clarified before continuing. "Aside from that, why'd you call for Goblin Slayer specifically?"

"It's not another trap, right?" Shera asked with slight suspicion.

"Pfft, hahaha~! You're funny, but not this time around. This _–_ in fact _–_ is a quest from the Mages Association; straight from Celestine Baudelaire herself." With a sly smile, Sylvie held up the quest form. "She even handed this to me _personally_."

"Oh, that's good," Rem said.

"Well it should be, because the reward is insane despite how easy this quest is. Guess it's some kind of compensation after what Galeck put you guys through."

"C-Could we please not talk about that...?" Shera nervously asked. "I'd really not like to think about it anymore if that's okay..."

"Uhmm... okay?" Sylvie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you guys can take this one without me," Rem said with a small frown.

Sylvie turned to Rem, eyebrow still raised. "Your excuse being...?"

"I don't want to owe Celes any favors if I can, so just count me in for any _normal_ quests."

"Why would you be owing her any favors?" Shera asked. "More importantly, why skip out on an easy quest like this? You do know that we're kinda broke at the moment, right?"

"Urgh... t-that's..." Rem nervously mouthed while Goblin Slayer continued to sit; still without having moved as much as a muscle.

"Y'know, three people for this quest sounds a bit much for an easy quest like this," Sylvie stated. "In my mind, Goblin Slayer and Shera should be enough for the job as it is."

"Sure, I'm down," Shera said before looking toward the slayer. "What do you think?"

With only but a simple nod from Goblin Slayer, the guild master clasped her hands together. "Alright, the both you on one of the easiest quests ever, and Rem's night off! Don't let me down, alright?"

 _A minute later..._

Stopping at the last bit of stairs that led up towards the guild office, Shera read the contents of the quest...

"It says here that we need to _deliver refreshments at the Bridge of Oolog_... wow that's it?!"

"It's simple," Goblin Slayer blankly stated.

"How on earth does she not know that'd I'd _never_ accept a reward for this crap?!" Rem asked with slight anger. "It's painfully obvious at how easy this is, gosh has she even met me?! Bleh!"

As Rem made her way down the last bit of stairs, Shera tried to think of the positive side of things. "Aww..., don't be like that Rem... m-maybe she's trying to be nice?"

"If that's her way of being _nice_ , then she should be considerate of my own level!"

Shera couldn't argue with Rem's logic there. "P-Point taken..., oh well."

Soon enough, Shera, Rem, and Goblin Slayer made their way down-

"Oh, hello slayer."

Just as they made their way down, however, someone had greeted Goblin Slayer in a not-so welcoming manor.

Taking only a small glance, he saw that it was blonde, golden knight who was leaning on the side of the stairs.

"It's you right? The one that's on everyone's minds, the _goblin_ slayer?" He asked.

"Yes," Goblin Slayer blankly responded.

"Guess the rumors were true then..."Flicking his hair back, he spoke with a confident demeanor. "Well they must've been, because you look like the trash that needs to be taken out!"

"Bwah~?!" "No way!" Both Shera and Rem spattered out in disbelief, respectively.

Walking right up to the slayer, he continued. "When they told me about a plain looking knight wandering around with not just two, but THREE young ladies under his will, I laughed. But low and behold – here you are!"

"You are?" Goblin Slayer blankly asked before Rem intercepted.

"That guy's Emile, who's _supposedly_ said to be the strongest adventurer in the Adventurer's Guild."

"That's correct!" Emile answered before he went to make his _flashy_ introduction. "My name is Emile Bichel Berger! You, my friend, are standing in the presence of the guilds' greatest, level fifty _Superhuman Warrior_!" Finally, the _warrior_ struck a pose before drawing his sword at the slayer! "I hope your ready to be on the _slaying_ side of things this time around, because I-!"

"Let's go you two," Goblin Slayer ordered, having since then been standing by the door leading back outside.

Both adventurers nodded before joining him, leaving the golden adventurer annoyed at the fact that'd he'd try to walk out on him while he was in the middle of his 'cinematic intro'!

"Hey, wait a second! I'm not done with you!"

Having stopped just before he could exit, Goblin Slayer eyed the adventurer and spoke up with a much louder tone. "I have a quest that needs to be done. I don't have time to deal with an Emerald like you."

Emile then blinked in confusion at being called a type of stone. "E-Emerald?"

"He's talking about your level, Emile," Rem annoyingly stated. "Ah, and by the way – Goblin Slayer here is a level eighty adventurer, so you might wanna reconsider who you're challenging."

"EIGHTY?!" Emile yelled out in pure disbelief before nervously smiling. "W-Well, that shouldn't matter, because in the name of a women I'll-!"

"SHUT UP!" Both Shera and Rem annoyingly yelled out before Rem continued. "Look Emile, you're not helping what-so-ever, and it's getting tedious at this point."

"Yeah, Goblin Slayer is our friend and a great ally too!" Shera exclaimed. "He'd never order us to do something against our will!"

"So, what we're saying is this: quit tryin' to play the hero," Rem stated. "It's super cheesy, y'know..."

The golden knight simply looked down before putting on a hearty smile. "Hahaha~, it appears to be that today's my lucky day! A day without women being forced against they're will is a day for all heroes to celebrate! Hahahahaha~!"

"Makes you wonder if this guy's medicated...," Rem silently muttered to herself.

"I do apologize for my _slight_ misunderstanding slayer, but what was your name again?"

"Goblin Slayer," the slayer in question answered, as he has _always_ done.

"O-Of course, I knew that! So, once again, I am Emile Bichel Berger! Protector of all women and strikingly handsome!"

"Can you just let us go now?" Shera said with a raised eyebrow."We're kinda in the middle of an important quest."

"A-Ah, my apologies fair maiden! But don't forget that if you ever need my assistance – not to mention my _devilish_ smile – I'm only a whistle away! Until our paths cross again, fair Goblin Slayer! Ha ha~!"

The moment the golden knight was out of sight, Rem breathed a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over..."

"Y-Yeah, no kidding," Shera muttered with a small frown. "I'd thought he'd never leave..."

"I mean, I know he means well and all, but he comes off more of a strong moron than anything else."

Shera nodded. "No argument on that logic..., he has something of a weird _hero_ complex."

"That said, I think I'm going to go pay Priestess a visit back at the inn. What about you guys?"

"I wanna see Priestess too!" Shera happily exclaimed before turning to the slayer. "How about you Goblin Slayer?"

"The quest," Goblin Slayer blankly answered before taking the refreshments from Shera – the elf too shocked to have noticed – and began to walk away.

"H-Hey, wait just a darn minute!" Shera exclaimed with widened eyes. "I thought _we_ were going together; isn't that what we agreed on back at the guild?"

"It was... but this quest seems simple enough."

"W-Well I can't say that it isn't, but-!"

"Shera," Rem interrupted while putting a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine, trust me. I've known Goblin Slayer enough now that I know for a _fact_ that he can handle being on his own. Like with your so-called _goblins_ , am I right?"

"Yes." With that final word, Goblin Slayer departed... leaving a surprised Shera as she watched him go.

"Goblin Slayer..."

"Hey, quit being down in the dumps about _your_ so-called _summons_ ," Rem sarcastically spoke while giving her small pats on the back. "As long as he doesn't get himself killed – which is very _unlikely_ considering how easy that quest is – he shouldn't have any problems."

"I-I-I know! But still... w-wait; what did you just say?!"

"I-It's nothing," Rem nervously muttered before walking toward the other direction. "Now come one, don't want to keep her waiting."

"R-Right!" Shera nervously exclaimed before following closely behind.

* * *

"Have a nice day~!"

…

…

"Ugh!"

With that and a deep sigh, Guild Girl plopped into her seat and rested her hands onto her arms. The reason that she felt tired?

"More goblin-slaying requests, huh?" Her long-brown haired co-worker that sat just to her left questioned. "How many has it been since then?"

"Too many to count," she said with a sad sigh.

Her co-worker blinked before putting raising a finger. "What ever happened to those bronze-ranked adventurers that were accepting them at one point?"

"That's the thing..." Picking her head up, Guild Girl put a hand on her check and frowned. "They _never_ came back..."

"Oh..., so I guess all these goblin quests have been left to newbies once again, huh?"

"Yes..." Guild Girl looked down before ushering a single name. "Goblin Slayer..."

"Goblin Slayer...? Ah, the one you told me about before, right? Why hasn't he been around?"

"That's another thing... nobody knows, ...yet no one cares."

"What about that Priestess? Isn't she almost _always_ by his side?"

Looking back up, Guild Girl looked all around. "She was here a couple days ago, but I haven't seen her stop by since then."

"I see... well cheer up! I'm sure they'll be back at some point, right?"

Looking toward her co-worker, Guild Girl gave her a – almost forced – smile. "Y-Yes, I hope so..."

Before Guild Girl could a chance to think, the doors opened with a chime and she began to greet whoever entered.

"W-Welcome adventure-, w-wait... is that-?"

Cutting her words short, Guild Girl blinked at seeing – once again – High Elf Archer and her other two companions, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest, make there way toward the reception desk.

"A-Archer-san? What brings you all here today?"

"Orcbolg." She said, lightly slamming a hand on the desk in front of her.

"Oak... w-wait, you mean Goblin Slayer, right?"

"No! It's Orcbolg! O-R-C-B-O-L-G!"

"You moron." Dwarf Shaman muttered. "I've already said that we're among the land of the humans. Names like, Orcbolg, don't fit with their language, long-ears."

"Like Beard-cutter is any better you narrow-minded dwarf," the elf countered with a smirk.

"Hmph. Some talk comin' from an elf with a chest as flat as a board."

"Wha-!" With a small blush, High Elf Archer looked at the dwarf with fiery eyes. "Do you _really_ need me to keep reminding me of that?! Like I've told that thick skull of yours, I'm STILL growing damn it!"

"That's what you've _always_ said... yet they remain the same."

"Pardon the intrusion you two, but I think we should get back to the matter at hand," Lizard Priest spoke with a calm tone before leaning toward Guild Girl. "I do again apologize for all the ruckus those two cause."

"N-No, no, it's fine! I've seen worse..." She said with a sweat drop before blinking. "So you're asking about Goblin Slayer...?"

"Indeed. It appears that Sir Goblin Slayer's whereabouts have been slim for some time now, and we've grown worried."

Having broken out of her musings, High Elf Archer nodded. "That's right. Not to mention, we just recently were having Priestess join up on goblin slaying quests with us, but now we haven't seen her since then."

The dwarf nodded as well while stroking his beard. "So, that's why we decided to come here and see if you know of anything."

"W-Well... I'm sorry... b-but I'm about as unaware as you all are in all this," Guild Girl answered before frowning. "Since Goblin Slayer's absence, more and more newcomers have been accepting goblin quests, ...and more and more of them not coming back in one piece..."

"Are you taking this seriously?!"

Guild Girl looked up to see the elf woman look back at her with fierce eyes. More fierce then her and the dwarves' argument that they _just_ had.

"U-Umm... wha-"

 ***SLAM!**

"A-Ah!"

With more force, High Elf Archer slammed her hands on the desk once again, the noise bringing the attention of other adventurers as well.

"Are you hearing yourself?! Do you have ANY idea what's at stake here?!"

"W-W-What are you-?!"

Before she could even mutter a full sentence, High Elf Archer leaned in closer and was just about almost up to her face!

"Without Orcbolg, do you have ANY fucking clue as to what the goblins will do?!"

"Hey, hey, long-ears!" Dwarf Shaman nervously exclaimed while trying to calm her down. "This is no time to start making a scene!"

"Hrgh~!" The elf muttered before slowly letting herself settle down.

"I-I'm not sure..."

High Elf Archer and the others suddenly blinked at hearing to response from Guild Girl before looking to see that she been starting to cry.

Unknown to them, however, the Guild Girl had her own thoughts on everything and looked down in sorrow.

 _Goblin Slayer... Priestess... just where in gods name are you?!_

* * *

"Achoo!"

Priestess briefly wiped her nose with a small napkin before laying her head back on her pillow.

It had been roughly a couple hours since she had awoken and there wasn't much to do except rest and recover. Truly, if felt odd that SHE'D be resting while Goblin Slayer could be out doing quests without her, and made her feel extremely worried.

 _O merciful Earth Mother, please watch over Goblin Slayer-san with your watchful eyes..._

"Priestess!"

"Huh?" Blinking, the priest in question turned to see both Shera and Rem walk in. "Ah! Shera! Rem! W-What are you two doi-?!"

"I'm SO sorry Priestess~!"

"UMPH!" Just before she could question her concerns, Shera gave her an _almost_ bone crushing hug. She might've appreciated the gesture if it wasn't for face being buried in Shera's _assets_.

"Damn it, Shera!" Rem annoyingly exclaimed while pointing a finger at the elf. "You're gonna suffocate her you keep doing that, so get off of her now!"

"Eh?" Shera blinked before letting go and taking a few steps back. "S-Sorry! I was just so happy to see you well again that I couldn't help myself!"

"That doesn't mean you have to go and do _that_!"

Taking a few deep breaths, Priestess composed herself before smiling. "It's alright you two; I know you only mean well."

"You see, Rem?" Shera asked with a smirk. "She _liked_ my friendly gesture!"

"L-Liked?" Priestess muttered with a sweat drop before blinking. "W-Wait a moment. Where's Goblin Slayer-san?"

"He's out on probably one of the _easiest_ quests that one could take right now," Rem answered with closed eyes.

"And that would be...?"

"Delivering refreshments," Shera blankly answered.

"..." Priestess could only blink at how utterly _simple_ that sounded. "R-Really? I had thought he'd be out on a slaying quest by now."

"I know, right?" Rem agreed with a smirk. "That's SO unlike of him, but hey – he took it anyway."

"I-I see...," Priestess muttered before she saw that Rem was about leave. "Where are you going, Rem?"

"It's Celes'," Rem answered with a pout. "I think she's waiting for me at the dining hall, so I'll leave go see what she wants. Keep an eye on her, okay Shera?"

"You can count on me!" Shera exclaimed with a small salute.

Once the cat girl was gone and out of sight, Priestess had a sudden realization and looked toward the elf. "E-Excuse me, Shera-san?"

"Yes, Priestess?"

Priestess took a deep breath before asking an _important_ question:

"Do you have an extra summoning crystal by chance?"

* * *

"…"

Goblin Slayer's journey was... silent for almost the _entire_ time that he kept walking down the dirt road. If he was one to think about anything other than goblins, then he'd probably think that a quest like this would be refreshing.

In reality, though, this was the only optional quest that he could do for right now. So, it only made sense to just DO IT, even if it deviated from his usual routine of slaying (goblins).

Goes to show how much being transported to another world can change someone, but in Goblin Slayer's case – not much.

In any case, it wasn't much long now until he'd arrive – seeing that there was a small stone castle ahead of him.

A few minutes later, Goblin Slayer was about to step near the stone tiles when suddenly-

"HALT!"

Assuming them to be the stationed guards, Goblin Slayer saw that they began to surround right in front of him – all of them wielding large metal axes and who were battle ready.

"Are you a fallen?!"

"You gotta be!"

"We won't let you pass!"

Goblin Slayer _mentally_ face palmed at how utterly _stupid_ these guards were being.

Not before long, however, one of the more _smarter_ guards realized who he was.

"Hold on everyone!" He exclaimed with widened eyes. "This man isn't a fallen! He's an adventurer!"

"Are you sure?" One of the _idiotic_ guards asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think he's trying burn my very soul..."

"No, Kevin!" The more _reasonable_ guard facepalmed before continuing. "He's that 'goblin' slayer that everyone's been talking about! Y'know, him and that priestess!"

Not caring for simple idle talk, Goblin Slayer merely placed down the basket in front of them – the guards looking down at it in confusion.

"Huh? What's this-?" The _smart_ guard asked before he looked up to see that the slayer was walking away. "W-Wait! Don't leave!"

"What?" Goblin Slayer blankly asked while turning back toward the guard.

The guard breathed a sigh of relief before explaining with a serious face. "A-About that... y'see... we're pretty much confused about your sudden arrival, and that's because our patrols had informed us that they're over a hundred fallen coming here."

"Fallen?"

"Yes, powerful monsters that have _fallen_ to darkness... i-it's pretty hard to believe that THAT many are approaching..."

"They're coming!" One of the guards stationed on the castles' roof called out – the announcement putting some of the guards in panic.

"Get into positions!"

"Hey, move your ass!"

"There's a storm a brewin'!"

The _sensible_ guard could only sweat drop at Kevin's amount of stupidity before looking back toward Goblin Slayer. "W-Well, thanks for the refreshments... u-umm-?

"Goblin Slayer."

"R-Right, Goblin Slayer... ah! Before I forget... here."

Taking the rolled up piece of paper, Goblin Slayer could only look back up toward the guard.

"What is this?"

"It's our letter of gratitude... a sign of proof... for the wine you've delivered to us."

Goblin Slayer simply nodded before turning and making his way back to the city...

…

Before he suddenly stopped.

 _Fallen... a hundred... the city..._

He soon imagined what it'd be like if a hundred _goblins_ were try and invade a village...

 _Goblins... a hundred... the village...!_

Putting the pieces together, Goblin Slayers hands formed into fists.

 _I... I won't let it happen again!_

Immediately taking a quick one eighty back around, Goblin Slayer walked and spoke toward the guards – the _smart_ one in particular – in a serious tone.

"Tell your men to stand down."

"H-Huh? Why would we do tha-!"

"This is going to be my battle; not yours."

Having gone past him, the guards' eyes widened in shock.

"W-Wait, you can't face them alone! You'll get killed!"

Goblin Slayer didn't listen; continuing to mindlessly walk toward the front gate that would lead toward the bridge.

"Hold it right there scum-!"

 ***BASH!**

"GAH!" Muttered the guard named Kevin – having just got smacked him the face by Goblin Slayer!

"I don't have time to deal with idiots when there's a hoard of 'goblins' approaching. So it's best that you don't get in my way."

With most of the guards having witnessed this, the _reasonable_ guard simply sighed before yelling. "Alright men, stand back! The slayer will take point!"

Without any further objection, the guards retreated back – some of them dropping their axes on the bridge – while Goblin Slayer had just taken a step past the front gate and onto the bridge...

…

 **Many question why Goblin Slayer thinks the way he does, but it seemed that the man himself doesn't even know why.**

 **A life full of suffering by the hands of goblins can DEFINITELY do something to a man.**

 **It can possibly even turn you into a cold blooded killer in which the ultimate desire _someone_ could have is to see every _goblin_ burn into the deepest depths of hell!**

 **Or, in this case, delude you into thinking that others can be – in some twisted sense – a 'goblin' too.**

…

With the front gate having closed up, Goblin Slayer finally arrived near the end of the bridge and can now see the impending wave about to arrive – that is if the amazonian elf girl that wielded a long spear who was riding a reptilian like creature was any indication.

Soon, large monsters of varying degrees – be it lion, tiger, boar, ogre, or whatever else it be – who were wielding different types of weapons rise over the hill on two feet and moved their way to the bridge.

With an almost intimidating army drawing near, Goblin Slayer drew his blade out and spoke out with hoarse tone that was mixed with anger and a small bit of determination:

"Time to die... 'goblins'!"

…

 _ **To be continued …**_


End file.
